Secrets Unveiled
by jaci93
Summary: Post Hogwarts/War. AU/AR, OC, OOC. Last in the trilogy - Muggle Marriage Law 51599 and the Profesi Reprisal  Draco/ Hermione .  A mixture of magic and super-heroism, what happens when the daughter of Draco and Hermione has to deal with the Man of Steel?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Superman or Smallville, Lois and Clark nor any of the characters from the books, comics, t.v. shows or movies.

14 Feb, Thurs. 1730 (5:30 p.m.) CST

She always liked watching the pink, orange, and red hues of the sunset that streamed in through the large bay window of the main newsroom. The thirty one year old news writer watched as the sunlight seemed to dance on her desk. She rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand as she watched the sunlight refract through the facets of the large five carat diamond that was set in the ring on her left ring finger.

She squeezed the back of her neck trying to relieve the tension. Long dark brown tendrils that escaped from the bun on the back of her head brushed against her fingers as she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the look on the tall dark haired news man's face.

O-O-O

15 Jan, Tues. 1730 (5:30 p.m.) CST

Perry White, the no-holds-barred, gruff talking editor of the Daily Planet raised both his hands for quiet in the newsroom. The usual hustle and bustle, even at the end of a very long day, gave way to quiet.

Several copy clerks rolled in carts holding chilled Dom Pérignon bottles and pre-filled champagne flutes. They began to hand the bubbly drinks out to the staff that gathered around their veteran editor.

"All right. All right, simmer down now," the southerner said as the crowd began to sip their drinks. "This celebration is twofold."

Clark Kent, the 6'6" former high school quarterback adjusted his spectacles as he looked across the room at his childhood friend. Lois Granger stood across the room talking with some of their fellow colleagues.

How he ever ended up as a news writer, it was beyond him. It was something he grew to like. She, on the other hand, was born to write. It was Lois who had gotten him interested in the business in the first place. If he would ever admit it aloud, he would have to credit her with keeping him interested.

He shook himself out of his daze as Perry continued. "Let's have a toast to our two Pulitzer Prize winners, Clark Kent and Lois Granger," the editor-in-chief said as the whole room clapped. "Lois, Clark, come on up for a moment."

Both news writers walked up to where their editor was addressing the crowd. They caught each other's eye for a moment before they both looked away. Perry put his arms around both of their shoulders.

"I want to congratulate these two young kids who've been with us the past six years," he said smiling at the two. "They've won three of the last five Pulitzers, with their amazing teamwork."

The staff clapped and hollered. Lois blushed, never used to the limelight. She glanced over at Clark who seemed to be enjoying the attention. She took in a deep breath.

"You two seem to be joined at the hip," Perry said as the crowd laughed. "But it looks like Lois is flying solo on this next endeavor."

Clark took a peek at Lois, wondering what Perry was getting at. He took in a breath as a glint of light caught his eye. Clark blanched.

"Lois will be the new Mrs. Lex Carter," Perry said almost halfheartedly.

The crowd went wild as they came up to congratulate her. Clark stepped backwards allowing his coworkers to 'ooh and ah' at the large ring Lois wore on her left ring finger. He hadn't noticed before.

He took a deep breath as he and Lois locked eyes. He nodded at her before he allowed himself to clear out of the way of his coworkers. He watched from the periphery, trying to digest what it all meant.

Lois was inundated with congratulations. She felt suffocated but she smiled nonetheless. She pictured Clark's face, how much he tried to hide the shock.

O-O-O

"Hey," Jimmy Olson, the top photo journalist at the paper, interrupted her thoughts. She nodded at him. "I'll see you and Lex at the Valentine's Benefit."

"Yeah," Lois said softly, giving him a weak smile as the photographer left. She looked around for Clark. He wasn't in the newsroom. 'I guess I'll see him there, too,' she thought to herself as she stood up to leave.

5


	2. Chapter 2

14 Feb, Thurs. 1900 (7:00 p.m.) CST

Clark swirled his champagne as he looked around the ballroom. He adjusted the bowtie of his dark blue tuxedo. Each year the Planet hosted the benefit with all proceeds going to local hospitals. He and his girlfriend, Koko, had gone to the last one.

Clark attended the function alone this year. Koko had opted to go on her photo shoot instead; which was just as well. They had decided, quietly, to go their separate ways. It was the longest relationship he had been in since high school. They both had commitment issues. He took in a deep breath as he downed the rest of his champagne.

"Hey, C.K.," the younger blonde man nodded at his coworker as he handed him another flute of champagne.

"Hey, Jimmy," Clark accepted the filled glass as he placed his empty one on the tray of the waiter that was passing by. He clinked glasses with the photojournalist and laughed as he looked at the camera around the black tuxedo clad young man. "Perry's still got you on the clock?"

The young man laughed as he held up the camera. "Nah, I just figured there will be a whole bunch of 'important' people making the rounds."

They both laughed. They watched as the voluptuous gossip columnist approached. She was dressed in a bold red sleeveless evening gown that reached her calves. Catherine "Cat" Grant raised her glass at the two gentlemen as she reached them.

"Dateless tonight, Clark?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Clark smirked good-naturedly. "I figured I'd join your ranks for one evening."

"Ha ha," she laughed as she linked an arm with the blonde photographer turning her leg a little so it showed through the thigh high slit of her dress.

The young man hardly noticed as he pulled his camera to his eye and focused on the entranceway of the ballroom. It was Clark's turn to raise an eyebrow as he looked at Jimmy, who clicked off a couple of frames. Cat rolled her eyes as she, too, looked at the doorway.

Clark turned just as the woman entered the ballroom. Lois was always business like in her attire, even in high school. He never remembered her attending any of their proms. The closest she was to being fashionable was for award ceremonies like the last few Pulitzers; although she didn't stray too far off of the business suits she wore for work.

Tonight, though, Clark hardly recognized her. She wasn't overly gaudy looking; beautifully understated. She wore her hair up in a bun, with some tendrils left to hang. Her makeup was subtle, with her dark red lipstick as the focal point.

She wore a deep dark blue ankle length satin dress. The thin spaghetti straps hung to her shoulders as the dress hugged her curves. Clark had to remind himself to breathe as she smiled at the guests around her.

He was about to take a step forward but stopped himself when he saw him snake his arm around her waist. He clenched his jaw as she turned and gave the dark haired businessman a kiss on the cheek. She gave her fiancé a sincere smile as well.

Cat smiled to herself as she watched Clark's reaction. She turned to Jimmy, who seemed to still be surprised at the female Pulitzer Prize Winner's appearance. "Come on, Jimmy," Cat said. "Let's go mingle with the elite, shall we."

Cat ran her palm over Clark's chest, giving him a teasing smile as she ushered Jimmy away. Jimmy shrugged at Clark as the tall spectacled newsman nodded. The photojournalist followed the extroverted gossip columnist.

Clark blew out a breath as he took one last look at the golden couple, squeezing tightly on the champagne flute, picturing not so nice thoughts of vertebrae crushing in his head. He stretched his neck and took another breath. He tanked the rest of the champagne in the glass. He looked the other way, grabbing another champagne filled flute. 'This was going to be a long night,' he thought as he walked across the hall, farther away from the couple.

O-O-O

Clark didn't know what she saw in him. To hear Lois tell the story about how the two met, it was like magic.

It was after work one night in September. Clark had been on assignment covering the unexpected earthquake in Wales, United Kingdom. Lois had said instead of heading home to the two bedroom brownstone that she shared with Clark, she had decided to take a break. She went to a bar three blocks from the Planet.

She had ordered a rum and Coke and there he was sidling up to the bar. He was tall and dark haired, about an inch shorter than Clark, five inches taller than she was.

They had drink after drink as they got to know each other. They danced as well. Lois found out that her tall dark stranger grew up in Boston. He was a little over a year older than she and Clark were.

Lex Carter inherited the family shipping business. He began to run it after his grandfather had passed away two years ago. He manned the Metropolis branch of the outfit. And as if they enlisted an online dating service, they seemed to be a perfect match.

She gushed about him after the first month. It almost made Clark retch. They were engaged after three months. What was disheartening was he wasn't the first to find out. Lois never told him, her own housemate, that she was engaged. Their editor-in-chief broke the news to the whole newsroom.

O-O-O

The evening was going off without a hitch. Lois and Lex danced in each other's arms. Clark tried not to watch.

The tall blonde associate walked towards the couple. "May I cut in, Lex," Marcus Myers smiled at Lois.

Lex hesitated for a moment. But he smiled at his old friend, before giving up Lois's right hand.

"How are you tonight Marcus?" Lois asked.

"I'm good," he said in his New England accent as he turned her on the dance floor.

Lex had said he had known Marcus since they were children in Boston. Lex had mentioned that Marcus joined him in his family's shipping business five years ago. Lois was never really comfortable around him. He seemed so sure of himself.

Lois took in a sharp breath as Marcus pulled her in tighter. Lois heard him sigh. He turned her again and as he did she felt a little lightheaded. A vision flashed in front of her eyes. She snuck a glance at the tall blonde for a moment. He looked over at his associate before turning back to his dance partner.

Lois seemed as if she were going to ask Marcus a question. But before she could say anything, Clark interrupted. Clark tapped the tall blonde on the shoulder while looking at his dance partner, "May I cut in?"

The tall blonde hesitated for a moment before letting Lois go. Clark nodded at her before taking her hand. They danced in silence for a moment before Lois looked up into his face.

"It's turned out to be a good night. We raised so much money for the hospitals," she said looking around the ballroom, trying to block out her vision.

"Yeah," he said taking in a breath as he felt her lean into his chest. He shut his eyes for a moment.

"You look different," Clark said. In his head, he was actually thinking she looked radiant, beautiful, amazing, and all of the other descriptors.

"I feel almost naked in this," she said, blushing.

"I guess you'll have to start dressing up for the office as the new Mrs. Carter," Clark half joked.

Lois laughed good-naturedly. "So, where's, um, Koko tonight?" she asked averting his eyes.

"She had a photo shoot," he said nonchalantly as he turned her on the dance floor. He changed the subject, "So, you're getting married in a few months."

"Yeah," she said sighing. "It's been crazy with all the wedding planning."

"So you're in love with the guy, huh," he said. She laughed. "I guess Superman was a passing fancy then."

Lois flushed a little. She hesitated, before she looked up at him. "I'm sure the majority of the female population of the world thinks they're in love with him.

"Superman belongs to the world, Clark. I'm sure he has other things more important to deal with than someone with some silly school girl crush."

Clark took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes. He was about to reply but she interrupted him.

"We're not going to start arguing again, are we?" she asked softly, looking up into his face.

Clark took a breath. He gave her a sincere smile, "Truce."

She leaned her head on his chest. Clark gulped unnoticeably. She blinked her eyes, quelling tears. "Are we okay, Clark?" she said not looking up at him as she thought about the friction ever since Perry had broken the news of her engagement to the whole newsroom. "I just want to hear you say that you're happy for me; that everything is going to be all right."

They stopped dancing for a moment. She continued as her eyes started to gloss over, "I love you Clark. You're my best friend."

He turned her chin up so that he could look into her face. He swallowed his pride. He gave her a reassuring smile. He began softly, "I'm really happy for you . . . and Carter. Everything's gonna be all right, Lois."

She smiled up at him as they continued to dance. Clark felt a lump in his throat. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he paused.

"Kent," Lex Carter nodded at the bespectacled dance partner. "May I have my fiancée back?"

Clark nodded. "Of course," Clark said. Lois nodded at him before allowing Lex to take her hand. Clark watched as the businessman whisked his best friend around the dance floor. He said, barely audibly, "I love you, too."

Clark left the ballroom quietly. He eschewed the cabs lined up on the side of the road. He turned the corner and flew off. 'Rescuing people from burning buildings on the other side of the world would probably get his mind off of things,' he thought to himself as he headed eastward towards Europe.

10


	3. Chapter 3

Almost Two Weeks Later

1 Mar, Fri. 0045 (12:45 a.m.) CST

Lois hadn't realized how long she had been staring at the unfinished paragraph on her computer screen. She looked at the clock on the bottom right of the screen; it read 12:45 a.m. She had been there for the past two hours trying to finish her current story before her self-imposed Monday afternoon deadline.

Half an hour before arriving at the Daily Planet, she had kissed the tall dark haired businessman goodnight. He had bowed to her before excusing himself. She waved as Lex Carter eased his silver Mercedes Benz away from the curb in front of the familiar brownstone.

She took a deep breath as she noticed no lights shown through any of the front windows. Clark was not at home as she looked at her wristwatch … or worse yet, he might be in bed. She was not about to interrupt. She rolled her eyes as she walked back down the steps toward the sidewalk.

She pulled the lapels of her coat closer as she walked away from the two bedroom house she used to call home. She walked towards the news building.

O-O-O

She pulled the desk drawer out and ran a finger over the old mechanical pencil she had had since elementary school. She would make use of it that early morning. She grabbed a hold of the writing utensil and her cellular phone.

She blew out a breath as she stood up. 'Better get a move on,' she thought to herself as she saved her work to her USB drive before shutting down her computer. She pulled her coat on as she turned away from her desk. She drew in a sharp breath, not expecting to see anyone at the Planet at this hour.

"Superman," she said, coloring slightly. "You gave me a fright."

"Sorry," the red and blue clad superhero apologized as he walked toward the newswoman. "I was making my rounds above the city."

She nodded, still rooted to her spot. She bit her lower lip, a nervous habit she could never outgrow.

"You're here fairly late," Superman said as he studied her face. "I didn't know you like to keep these late hours."

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "I had dinner with my fiancé," she said looking at her wristwatch, not noticing the superhero flinch.

"I saw the light from outside. I figured Clark Kent would be here," Superman said, pausing. "We were supposed to meet about the recent shootings."

Lois nodded, buying the story. "Well, he's probably on his way. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you making yourself comfortable in his chair," she said as she pointed toward Clark's desk. Superman nodded.

"I'd better head on out," Lois said, holding her pencil up. She blushed as she noted the visitor's canted eyebrow. She quickly pocketed the instrument and shrugged her shoulders as she held her cellular phone up. She was about to lie to one of only a handful of people she personally knew who was full of integrity. She gulped before continuing, "Lex is waiting upstairs for me."

The superhero nodded. "Do you want me to escort you up to the lobby?" Superman asked.

Lois laughed. Superman did as well. "I'm sure I'll be safe on the elevator ride up. You have a good night, Superman," she said nodding at him as she tapped her coat pocket nonchalantly checking on the pencil.

"Good morning," Superman noted. "It's almost one a.m."

She gulped, giving him a weak smile. "Right. I'd better," she said nodding toward the elevator.

Superman nodded at her. She took her leave, entering the elevator.

She blew out a breath as the doors shut. She pulled out the silver barreled pencil out of her coat pocket. She quickly emptied the barrel and replaced the eraser cover. She turned the barrel counterclockwise and waited the usual five seconds before the magic started.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby. The elevator car was empty, save the three pieces of lead that lay scattered on the white tiled floor.

Meanwhile the superhero shut his eyes for a moment as he thought about the newswoman. 'She's getting married in a couple of months,' he told himself. He sighed as he headed toward the locker behind the former high school quarterback's desk.

"Get over it Clark," he told himself, quickly changing into an extra t-shirt and sweatpants he had brought in the week before. The young newsman went back to his desk to finish up some late night work.

His mind, though, wandered thinking about his childhood friend. He stared at his reporter notes for a long time before he started the clacking of keys as his fingers flew over the computer keyboard.

5


	4. Chapter 4

Almost Three Weeks Later

20 Mar, Wed. 1700 (5:00 p.m.) HST

Lois rounded the old track for the eighth and last time, passing other runners as she sprinted to the two mile marker. Her head was clouded with way too many things to think of; story deadlines, moving, Lex … and most of all Clark. She bent over at the waist, catching her breath for a moment.

She heard footsteps approach. She looked up and smiled. The young man smiled back as the two embraced.

"Hey, stranger," the former high school tailback said as they broke the embrace.

"Hey, Pete," Lois said as she took in a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Lois," the six foot tall African American said as he wiped his brow. "I didn't know you were in town."

Lois shrugged. "Yeah," she said. "I got in last night, 7 p.m. Hawai'i time."

They walked off the track and headed towards the high school's Athletic Complex to use the water fountains. The young District Attorney was born in Hawai'i and like Lois, grew up in Pearl City, although in a different part of the town. Pete Ross had known the newswoman since middle school. They became fast friends.

"How long are you in town?" Pete asked as Lois took a gulp of water from the fountain.

"Just for two days," she said as she wiped her mouth.

Pete nodded before taking his turn at the fountain. He took a sip and then looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"So how's 'Big City' life?" he asked as he did his after-workout stretch.

"Fast moving," she said as she too started to stretch. She said smiling, "Maybe a bit too fast."

"How's Clark?" the young man asked as he stretched his calves.

Lois shrugged. "He's fine, as always."

Pete nodded, smiling inwardly, knowing the 'Red Blue Blur' always found a way to juggle everything. "How about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Pete," she said, her smile waning a little. She sighed as she saw him cant an eyebrow. "Things have been busy. You know how it goes."

He laughed, "So you and Lex having some cold feet?"

She blew out a breath. "Just a tad," she paused. She smiled again. "Hey, you and Julie free for dinner tonight? We could catch up on old times."

Pete nodded as they headed toward the parking lot. "Why don't you come over to the house around sevenish? Junior and Jenelle would love to see you again before the wedding this June."

Lois unnoticeably cringed. "Yeah, that's sounds great," she said as she walked Pete to his car.

"Hop in," Pete said. "I'll drop you off at home."

She laughed. "You know I'm just a few blocks away, Pete."

"I know," he laughed as he nodded towards the passenger seat.

"So everything hasn't changed a bit," she said as she put on her seatbelt.

"Yeah," he said as he headed toward the parking lot exit. "So did you fly or floo in last night?"

She smiled. "I flooed," she said. "One of the advantages of being part of a Wizarding family I guess."

He laughed as he turned left onto the street her family had lived on for the past thirty two years. He was surprised at first when she first told him about herself and her family. They had known each other for two years already and he thought that she was just as "normal" as any of his other middle school friends.

O-O-O

At the beginning of eighth grade, they had been tasked to do an English project together. The news came about accidentally when her ten year old brother, Junior decided to practice levitating his peanut butter sandwich and potato chips out of the kitchen, not knowing that his sister had a visitor. His Wizarding heritage was beginning to show more and more.

All three kids were surprised. The sandwich and chips fell off the plate. Lois took in a sharp breath as she followed Pete over to where her brother was quickly trying to clean up the mess.

"Sorry," the younger boy said looking anxiously at his sister.

Lois nodded, giving him a weak smile. "It's just food, Junior. You can make a second snack afterwards. Let's just get this cleaned up, okay," she said as she piled the chips back onto the plate. The brown haired brown eyed boy nodded as he picked up the sandwich. Pete helped with the chips. The three stood up and looked around to make sure all of the mess was cleaned.

Lois had handed her brother the plate. Draco, Jr. nodded at her, still looking anxious. She waited until her brother was back in the kitchen before taking a peek at Pete's curious face.

"Please say something, Pete," she said looking up at him nervously.

"That was … interesting," he said laughing.

She was able to laugh as well. Pete nodded back towards the couch to finish their English write-up.

They worked quietly for a good ten minutes before Lois couldn't take it any longer. She looked up at him as he typed a line into her laptop. "My family's a Wizarding family," she said looking at him expectantly.

He leaned back onto the couch and looked at her intently. She sighed before she began to tell the story about herself.

O-O-O

Pete pulled in front of the Granger Malfoy house. Lois exited the Cadillac SRX. "So I'll drop by around sevenish," she said.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "I think Jules and I are cooking chicken tonight."

"Sounds good," she headed up the driveway. She waved back, "Catch you later."

The young man smiled to himself as he pulled away from the curb, driving towards his own home a mile away. He considered himself the "lock box" of secrets that his two friends had shared with him. At times, it was a tightrope act trying to keep both secrets from the other friend. He knew the trust both of them had instilled in him.

There was one secret that the young attorney so wanted to let spill. It was actually a secret that the two news people had in common, their feelings for each other. He sighed as he turned down the main road a half mile away from the house he grew up in.

7


	5. Chapter 5

22 Mar, Fri. 1710 (5:10 p.m.) CST

Lois caught a glimpse of her watch. "Shit!" she said under her breath as she quickly saved her document. It was nearly fifteen minutes after five. Clark was surely on his way to the meeting with Marcus Myers, Lex's associate.

This was surely not turning out to be the start of a great thirty-second birthday weekend. She had taken the Wednesday and Thursday off to take care of some personal matters. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as she quickly walked out into the cold, noticing for a slight moment the bareness of the ring finger on her left hand. She took a breath as she headed down the street.

Lois knew of the old warehouse of her vision. She hoped she could reach it before the meet was to take place. She turned the corner, a few blocks away from the Planet and entered an alley. Only those "in the know," knew of the door to the Wizarding establishment.

In the dimly lit Wildboar Pub, she made her way to the fireplace. She dropped some floo powder and clearly said the name of the Jayhawk Bar and Grill, all the way on the other side of the city. The warehouse would be a short two block walk from there. She kept replaying the deadly vision over and over again as she walked.

O-O-O

Clark had decided to travel by taxi. He was finally going to get the dirt on Carter. He should be able to show Lois what a scumbag she was about to marry.

He paid the cabbie before surveying the quiet warehouse. He looked for the side entrance, as Marcus Myers had instructed. On the inside, crates lay strewn all over the place. It had a musty smell, as if the place was left untouched for a while. He saw the dim light bulb lit area at the center of the building. There was the snitch thumping his fingers on a briefcase that lay at the center of the small dusty table.

O-O-O

Lois, hiding in the shadows, watched as the two men nodded at each other. She watched Clark approach Marcus cautiously. 'How was she going to stop Clark from doing something he'd regret,' she thought to herself.

"So what kind of info do you want to share about Carter?" Clark asked as he studied the mild mannered business partner of Lex Carter.

"Got a whole bunch of stuff that would make your head spin, there Mr. Kent," the tall blonde said.

"What exactly is your motivation for sharing this information?" Clark asked warily as Myers picked at his sleeve.

"He's not a very nice chap," Myers sneered in a clipped English accent.

O-O-O

Lois saw Marcus's arm flinch. She saw the telltale tip of the wand. 'It wasn't Clark who set off the charges,' she thought of her vision again.

"No," she gasped and stepped out into the open. The two men looked in her direction. Marcus looked down at the briefcase for a second. He quickly aimed the wand at her.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled. At the same time, he depressed the detonator button he had affixed to the hilt of the wand.

Clark watched as Lois was hurled backwards. He turned to see the initial flash of the briefcase bomb and miscellaneous body parts of his informant spraying away from the blast. He acted quickly; he flew towards Lois as the shrapnel sprayed out.

Lois felt the back of her shoulders hit the dirty warehouse floor first. She gasped in pain. Everything seemed to grow dark around her as the dust from the pulverized concrete and metal flew. She felt like she was buried under a ton of bricks. She couldn't breathe, and for a moment she thought she was on the verge of being buried alive.

O-O-O

Clark felt parts of the concrete roof fall on his back. He braced himself making sure Lois was protected. When the last of the rubble fell, he took in a deep breath. He pushed up off of her.

He watched as she lay still. For a moment, he was afraid of the worst. He finally saw her stir, her eyelids fluttering. She looked up at him. She took in a quick breath, looking surprised.

He followed her line of sight. Clark took a deep breath as he knew his secret was finally out. His countenance changed. His eyes grew stormy.

He shoved off all the debris that had covered both of them. He pulled her up off the ground. Not even allowing her to question him, he spun and shed his Armani suit, giving way to his Superman one. He pulled her into his arms and flew off into the night sky, leaving behind the ash and debris from the explosion.

Lois took a deep breath as Clark landed in the backyard of the two bedroom brownstone. He placed Lois down on her feet a little roughly. Clark pulled her to the glass sliding door and yanked it open, breaking the lock. He pushed her into the house.

She watched him pace for a moment, his cape billowing behind him. She took a deep breath as she tried to make sense of what had just transpired.

"Clark," she began softly.

He glared at her. He clenched his fists. "What the hell were you doing in that warehouse?" he whispered harshly.

She couldn't give him a quick answer. She hesitated.

"Are you gonna tell him?" he asked, standing akimbo.

"Who?" Lois asked as she took a step towards him. He stepped back.

"Carter," he said accusingly.

Lois shut her eyes for a moment. "No, Clark. I wouldn't do that."

"A lot can be shared in between the sheets!" he said harshly.

Lois blushed. She gulped. She looked into his face. "Your secret's safe with me, Clark," she said softly.

"Historically, secrets have a way of being revealed through pillow talk," he said icily.

Lois's eyes started to water. She looked at him. He looked so angry. She took in a breath, wanting to say something.

Clark interrupted her silence. "I have to go help clean up the mess," he said as he flew out of the house.

Lois's knees buckled. She had to lean against the back of the sofa. She took another deep breath. She knew what she had to do. She, too, left the brownstone.

7


	6. Chapter 6

22 Mar, Fri. 1500 (3:00 p.m.) HST

Draco Malfoy looked at his watch as he popped the last forkful of the leftover meatloaf from the night before into his mouth. The watch face read 3 p.m. He walked his dishes to the sink. He waved his wand and uttered the cleaning spell _Scourgify_.

With the ten hour time difference between London and Honolulu, his sleeping hours were slightly different after the days he was scheduled for work there. He had returned home after a long day of sifting through loads of paperwork regarding a weapons case. It was eerily reminiscent of a stolen Muggle weapons case he had worked on nearly three decades ago.

The ship had a confirmed cargo of crated weapons as it set sail from the New England naval base four weeks ago. When it landed at its destination two weeks ago, in Portsmouth, England, Muggle authorities were called to investigate. The outer crates remained. The inner titanium crates housing various assault rifles and hand guns on their way to the Muggle army base were missing as if they vanished in thin air. The Muggle liaison had requested assistance from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Draco and his fellow lead inspector, Dean Thomas, a one-time childhood adversary of Draco's, were stymied again by the similarities in the two cases. Both of them knew things could escalate. The whole team worked doubly hard to trace the weapons, not wanting a repeat performance of what happened years ago.

Draco had arrived home tired yet uneasy. He had gone to bed at his regular noon time. But he couldn't sleep. His parental sixth sense told him something was brewing.

His daughter should have been home an hour ago; that's if she didn't pull one of her late nights. She would have called, though. He blew out a breath as he went into the living room.

He took a seat on the couch and turned the television on. His wife, Hermione, wouldn't be home for another hour, he noted as he looked down at the old Rolex. He fidgeted. Something didn't seem right about Lois not calling in. He grabbed his Muggle cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

He stood up after his fifth call also went straight to her voicemail. 'Maybe she was charging her phone, or she didn't have it on her,' he thought. On a whim, he dialed the land line; still no answer. 'For Merlin's sake, people answer your phones!' he thought to himself as he heard the answering machine go on. Surprisingly, Lois was still on the recording.

He took in a breath as he looked through the address book that his wife kept near the phone base. He leafed through the book until he reached the specific page.

He dialed the number into his phone and saved it before pressing the send button. He listened for the dial tone as he thought about why he hadn't programmed the number in earlier. It was probably because he had no reason to call the young news writer.

Everything that the platinum blonde remembered about the relationship between Clark and Lois was the animosity between the two very stubborn kids. And, although over the years that animosity had tapered, Lois mentioned that the last couple of months had been difficult. 'Walking on eggshells,' Lois had called it when she and Clark were working together.

Lois wasn't at all sure why the young man was giving her the cold shoulder. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand had an inkling that Clark had feelings for his only daughter. What was so ironic was that it reminded Draco of his own relationship with his wife when they first met each other. He smiled to himself.

O-O-O

22 Mar, Fri. 1915 (7:15 p.m.) CST

Clark recognized the number on his cell phone. Lois used to call her father from the house phone all the time when they were home. He took in a breath, allowing it to ring once more. Why would Mr. Malfoy call the house phone, which Clark too had ignored, as well as his cellular? He finally answered the call.

"Hey, Mr. Malfoy," Clark said as he drilled the last screw into the sliding door. He relocked it. He walked into the living room.

"Hey Clark," the older man said as he closed the address book, "Sorry to bother you, son."

"I was just fixing a door, sir," Clark said as he fingered the wooden picture frame that sat on the dark oak shelf.

"Is Lois with you?" Mr. Malfoy paused. "She hasn't . . . called home yet."

Clark shut his eyes for a moment. He took in a breath as he ran his finger over the frame that housed the photo that Jimmy had taken of Clark and Lois after their first Pulitzer win. "No, she's not, sir."

"Oh, she's probably still at work, then," Mr. Malfoy sounded hopeful.

"We, uh, left work over two hours ago," Clark said.

"Oh," Mr. Malfoy said sounding disappointed.

"Maybe she's out to dinner with Carter," Clark suggested, almost bitingly. The older man didn't reply for a while. He took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, maybe," Draco didn't sound convincing. "Hey, Clark, another call is coming in."

"Uh, okay," Clark said a bit indifferently as he heard the phone click. Clark looked at his cell phone. 'Who cares,' he thought bitterly as he slammed down the picture frame, breaking the glass.

He shut his eyes for a moment. He picked up the frame and dusted off the glass. He ran his finger over her. 'Forget about it, Clark. She's getting married in a month.'

Yet, the phone call from his best friend's father left him a little unsettled. Lex's house was ten miles out. He needed the "short" walk to clear his head.

O-O-O

Draco Malfoy walked quickly to the brick fireplace as it crackled, signaling a floo call. The head of the wand tracking department showed through the flames.

"Draco, I'm glad you're awake," Colin Creevey said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Draco said as he looked at the former Gryffindor. "What's up, Colin?"

"An unforgivable just registered on the tracker," the younger wizard began. "_Cruciatus_."

Draco took a deep breath. "Okay, okay," he started as he paced in front of the fireplace. "Let's get whoever's on duty on line."

"I've already called Inspector Thomas, Sir."

"Dean? I'm sure the younger kids can handle this."

The seasoned wand tracker took in a breath. "Draco," the wizard paused. "It was the Profesi wand."

Draco breathed in. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was centered about ten miles out of Metropolis, Kansas, U.S.A." Colin said as he looked over his paperwork.

"Get backup there as soon as possible, Colin," Draco said as he didn't need to know the address. He already had a sinking feeling. "I'll meet them there."

The platinum blonde wizard quickly entered the main bedroom. He changed into the top two items on the stack of washed laundry; some khaki pants, and a dark green t-shirt. He also put on some Adidas trainers and ran back to the fireplace.

"The address," Colin began.

"1211 Chambers Street," Draco finished as he slipped on his black leather jacket.

Colin nodded as he ended the connection so that Draco could use the floo network. The former Gryffindor wondered how the Slytherin could have guessed at the address.

8


	7. Chapter 7

22 Mar, Fri. 1930 (7:30 p.m.) CST

Draco Malfoy flooed to the Puka Inn. From there, he flooed to the small pub in Metropolis, the Wildboar. He nodded at the barkeep before he apparated quickly to the foyer of the large estate. He held his wand out defensively.

The main living room was a mess. The couches were overturned. Books were strewn on the floor. He took in a sharp breath as he saw the two cloaked figures on the floor. At the same time he turned in surprise wielding his wand in front of him.

"Bloody buggery bollocks, Clark," he said loudly as he lowered his wand hand. "I could have cursed you."

"Sorry," Clark said as he held onto the dark blue woman's jacket in his hands, dusting off some soot and ash from the explosion earlier that evening. He placed the jacket down as he looked up at the older man, "I was worried when I got your call."

"I didn't hear a car pull up," Draco said as he approached the two men on the floor.

There was crackling and then several robed figures entered. Draco took in a breath as he watched all of them enter using Department of Magical Law Enforcement protocol, wands up.

"Whoa," Draco said as he made sure Clark was behind him. "He's with me."

"Colin said something about the Profesi wand," Inspector Dean Thomas, the former Gryffindor began.

"Yeah," Draco answered his longtime partner. He felt the pulse of one of the victims. He took in a breath as he saw the signature mark. The Ministry aurors waved their wands as they surveyed the area.

"Death Eaters," the younger platinum blonde said as he ran his wand over the other victim.

His father nodded. He looked back at the tall black wizard. "I have to get back to the Ministry. I need Colin to fill in some of the blanks," Draco said.

"We'll finish the investigation here," Dean nodded.

Clark watched Mr. Malfoy nod in return before he quickly stood up. He caught up to him in the foyer.

"Mr. Malfoy," Clark said as the older man turned around. "I want to help."

"Clark, this is out of your realm," Mr. Malfoy said as he pulled his wand out.

"She's my best friend," he said, gulping.

Mr. Malfoy closed his eyes for a moment, knowing this was probably a bad idea. He held out his hand. "Don't let go."

O-O-O

They side-along apparated into the Wildboar. Draco quickly whisked Clark into the fireplace. Clark held his breath for a moment. 'What the hell was going on?' he thought as he saw the seasoned wizard drop a handful of dust.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London," Draco Malfoy said to the young man he pulled out of the fireplace once they reached their destination. Clark looked confused.

Mr. Malfoy nodded at the barkeep before he waved the wand over his young charge and himself, apparating again. They ended up in another place. Clark stood wobbly legged as Mr. Malfoy let go of his hand.

He walked briskly ahead. Clark watched as other robed figures passed by him. They seemed to be in a cavern. He quickly caught up to the older gentleman as he ducked into a building.

"The Ministry of Magic," Mr. Malfoy said as Clark caught up to him. He entered the lift. They zoomed up to the eleventh floor.

Mr. Malfoy quickly exited the compartment. He pointed to a corridor. Clark followed.

They entered through the door labeled Wand Tracking Systems. Mr. Malfoy nodded at the brown haired wizard at the console.

"What do we have, Colin?" Draco said as he approached the monitors. Clark followed.

"There were two more _unforgiveables_ after I gave you and Dean the word," Colin said handing the Lead Inspector his report.

"Was there a killing curse?" Draco asked as he leafed through the document.

"No," Colin said as he thumbed through his own copy. "Both were the torture curse. The one that we tagged first and the third that registered were from the Profesi wand. The second was from a wand not registered in the system. Why?"

"There were two young guys, Death Eaters, both dead," Draco said, taking a breath as he forgot they had company. "Uh, Colin this is Clark, a friend of Lois's."

"Ah, Mr. Kent, right," Colin, the dirty blonde haired shorter wizard said as he shook the muggle's hand. "Lois always talks about you when she visits her father here."

"Not all bad I hope," Clark said as he took a breath.

"Of course not," Colin smiled.

"We'll be upstairs," Draco said as he made for the door. He turned, "Notify me of any status changes. If whoever is using that bitch's wand uses even a cleaning spell, I want to know."

Colin nodded. "We're already on alert if the wand is in play. We should be able to ascertain the location in five minutes." Draco nodded his exit. Colin watched the seasoned veteran inspector leave WTS. He turned back to the monitors.

6


	8. Chapter 8

23 Mar, Sat. 0140 (1:40 a.m.) GMT

Clark followed the platinum blonde older man into the lift. He shut his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening. The 40 floor ride up was a short one. Draco stepped out and entered a second lift. Clark followed, still dazed.

They exited the lift again after it traveled the ten penthouse floors upward. Mr. Malfoy nodded at his longtime clerk before leading the young muggle into his office. Clark sat down on the couch to the side of the desk area. He took in a breath trying to figure out what had just happened. Mr. Malfoy handed him a cup.

"Alcohol?" Clark asked a little dazed.

The older gentleman smiled. "It's well past midnight in London, Clark. And I'm well past my youth when it was easy to down that stuff that late," he nodded at him. "Hot chocolate; Mrs. Malfoy always says it will calm your nerves."

Clark nodded in return and took a sip. There was a slight pause as Mr. Malfoy sat down on the seat next to the young man. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell is going on, Sir?" Clark asked as he looked at the platinum blonde.

"We're in the Wizarding World, Clark," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Like wizards?" Clark looked at him incredulously.

"And witches," Mr. Malfoy added.

"You're kidding, right?" Clark replied.

Mr. Malfoy looked at him thoughtfully. He took a deep breath before he began.

O-O-O

Dean Thomas looked at the shattered wand next to the first Death Eater. "Do you know these guys, Nick?" the older wizard asked the platinum blonde wizard.

Nicholas Malfoy nodded. "Yeah, this one's Rocher Miller and that one's Torry Tennyson. They were both six years ahead at Hogwarts.

"Both wands broken," the young Auror observed.

"Yeah," Dean Thomas said as he waved his wand over the Death Eater Miller, "Looks like he was killed by Muggle means. Close contact. Broken neck."

"This one, too," Nick nodded. Nick looked around at the disheveled living room. "Something seems amiss, Uncle Dean."

"What do you think, Nick?" Dean Thomas stood up. He looked around, too.

"There were three apparition spells in," Nick waved his wand over both of the dead Death Eaters' wands using _Priori Incantatum_. "Miller uttered a torture curse before his untimely death.

"There was one apparition spell out," Nick looked at the veteran inspector. "Whoever was using the Profesi wand apparated Lois and Lex side-along?"

"They would have had to have been knocked out or something for it to have worked," the half-blood veteran Lead Inspector noted as he looked down at the two Death Eaters. "We'll finish up here, Nick. Get back to the Ministry and see what we have on these two guys; known associates, accomplices, place of employment, as Muggles would say, 'the whole shebang.'"

The third oldest Malfoy child nodded. He waved his wand and apparated to the Wild Boar Pub where, like his father, stepped into the floo networked fireplace to head for the United Kingdom.

The blonde haired brown eyed half-blood took a breath as he exited from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He, too, nodded at the barkeep before apparating into the cavern.

Nick made his way through the maze of witches and wizards. He made his way up the steps when he felt a tug at his robe sleeve. He held his wand up in defense.

"Bloody hell, Junior," Nick said, dropping his wand hand as he looked at his brown haired brown eyed older brother. "What the frick!"

"Aunt Ginny flooed me at the clinic," Draco Malfoy, Jr. said as he breathed out. "Uncle Dean told her that something was up. She wanted to confirm Lex's address. Something about a torture curse?"

His younger brother nodded. He led Junior up the walkway to the entrance.

"I gotta run something by you, Nick," Junior said as he followed him into the Ministry building. They walked into the empty lift. "It's about Lex."

5


	9. Chapter 9

23 Mar, Sat. 0150 (1:50 a.m.) GMT

"What do you know about our family, Clark?" Draco Malfoy, Sr. looked at the younger man.

"Mrs. Malfoy teaches high school Chemistry at Pearl City. You work for the British Ministry," Clark began as Mr. Malfoy hid a smile.

"Lois has three younger brothers," the older gentleman said as he took a sip of his chocolate.

"Yeah, I remember. Junior's a doctor, Nick works in law enforcement and I think Hunter is a chemist," Clark said as he adjusted his glasses. Mr. Malfoy laughed. "At least, that's what Lois said."

Mr. Malfoy looked at him thoughtfully. He took a deep breath before he replied. "All of our children had the choice of telling their friends about our family, Clark. I guess Lois never got around to telling you the truth about us."

Clark looked down for a moment. He took a sip of his chocolate as he listened to the older Malfoy.

"The earth is home to at least two known worlds, Clark. Your Muggle world, a place that is inhabited by people who don't have any Wizarding blood, and ours have shared the same space since the beginning of human history.

"The Wizarding world itself is made up of many different entities as well. There are families that have been in the Wizarding world since it all began. They are considered of Pure-blood. The Malfoy name is one of the oldest names in our history.

"Then there are witches and wizards on the other side of the spectrum, Muggle-borns. They're first generation; both parents are Muggles. Their introduction into the Wizarding world is when they first receive their acceptance into a Wizarding school like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Mr. Malfoy continued as he saw Clark raise his eyebrows in incredulity.

Mr. Malfoy continued, "Mrs. Malfoy is a Muggle-born."

"So your children are half-blooded?" Clark asked.

"Exactly," Mr. Malfoy said as he nodded. "In the Wizarding world, Junior is a healer, or a mediwizard. Nicholas, you saw him at Lex's, is an inspector for the Ministry of Magic, just like me. Hunter is a Potions Master. They all trained at Hogwarts once they turned eleven."

Clark leaned back into the couch. "Lois mentioned that they all went to boarding school. Why didn't Lois go, too?"

Mr. Malfoy took in a breath. "You see in the Wizarding world, the school's 'magic' chooses the candidates," the older gentleman said as he took in a breath. He twirled his wand between his fingers. "Lois is a Squib; she didn't go through any formal Wizarding training. She can't use a wand."

"Is she adopted? She doesn't share your last name?" Clark had always wondered.

"Her mother and I thought it would be a great idea to honor Mrs. Malfoy's family name," the Pure-blood wizard smiled.

"Lois never mentioned any of this," Clark said as he closed his eyes.

"I guess that's why she's a great journalist. She knows how to keep a secret," Mr. Malfoy said as he took a deep breath. "It's hard to be different, Clark. There are always people out there who just can't deal with differences. Trust me, I know. The Wizarding world was full of them."

"Magic and spells, Sir?" Clark said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Killing and torture curses? How did we teleport from one place to the other? Traveling through fire places?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, Clark. In your Muggle world, you deal with caste systems, racists and classists. We deal with almost the same thing."

"It has something to do with the amount of Wizarding blood they have, doesn't it?" Clark asked as he guessed correctly.

"There are some witches and wizards, usually Pure-bloods who think that witches and wizards like Mrs. Malfoy have no right to practice magic," the platinum blonde wizard began. "Some of them went to the extreme, waging war.

"There were two such wars in our history in the last century. Both were led by a wizard named Voldemort, the most powerful and evil wizard known to the Wizarding world. His followers, known as Death Eaters, bought into what he believed; that it was their duty to rid the Wizarding world of people like Mrs. Malfoy.

"Voldemort and his Death Eater followers were on a rampage until he met up with an infant named Harry Potter, one of Mrs. Malfoy's closest friends growing up. The evil wizard wasn't to be seen for the next ten years. He resurfaced when Mrs. Malfoy and I were at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Mrs. Malfoy and their friend Ronald Weasley led the charge against Voldemort. It was another fifteen years before we finally ended Voldemort's reign of terror.

"His followers still exist, and it seems that a new generation is coming up. You saw two of them in Lex's living room."

"How did you know they were Death Eaters, Mr. Malfoy?" Clark looked at him questioningly.

Mr. Malfoy paused for a moment before he showed him the inside of his forearm. "You can tell a Death Eater by the mark of the skull and serpent on the inside of his or her left forearm."

Clark gulped. "Are you born with that?"

"You take on the mark when you truly believed in what the Dark Lord was preaching," the platinum blonde said as he looked directly into Clark's eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy is a Muggle-born," Clark pointed out.

"I know," Mr. Malfoy took in a breath.

"But you and Mrs. Malfoy are happily married," Clark said. "You two either really love each other or you guys seriously deserve the Oscar."

"No acting job, Clark," Mr. Malfoy smiled. "I admit that Mrs. Malfoy and I never got along all throughout our schooling. We were complete opposites. We were on opposing sides of the war. Even after I switched sides a year before the war ended, we were still at odds."

"But you two eventually ended up together."

"A twist of fate," Mr. Malfoy said as he took a sip of his chocolate. "A year after our generation's war ended, the Ministry of Magic instituted Muggle Marriage Law 51599 to blur the bloodlines."

"So you chose Mrs. Malfoy," Clark said as he took another sip of his chocolate.

Mr. Malfoy grunted. He smiled at Clark. "My mother chose her," Mr. Malfoy laughed. "Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't have been my ideal choice for a spouse, in the beginning, nor I for her. We were like oil and water."

"It's a wonder you both didn't kill each other in the beginning."

Mr. Malfoy remained silent for a moment. "Three decades ago, I was an ignorant, spoiled, insensitive asshole."

Clark didn't know what to say as Mr. Malfoy berated himself. He avoided the older man's eyes.

"The first three months of marriage were hell," Mr. Malfoy said as he looked into his cup. "I wasn't a very good husband.

"There was a loophole that we figured we found in time," Mr. Malfoy continued. "If we weren't pregnant within the first three months, the marriage could be dissolved. In the Wizarding world all we had to do was destroy the marriage certificate and license. Mrs. Malfoy and I parted. She went back into the Muggle world and I thought I didn't have to see her again.

"Almost three years later, the Ministry repealed the marriage laws. I was going to remarry," Mr. Malfoy took a sip before he continued. "Humans have a way of sticking to their own kind. I was going to marry Celeste Profesi, my girlfriend at Hogwarts. Our Pure-blood families had known each other for generations.

"There was a setback, though," the blonde wizard ran his fingers through his hair. "The Ministry still had Mrs. Malfoy and my marriage on the books. It was some sort of glitch which usually never happens in the Wizarding world.

"I had to find Mrs. Malfoy so that she could sign divorce papers. You remember Mr. Creevey?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"The guy downstairs; the wandtracker," Clark said nodding.

"He helped to find her," the veteran auror said.

"Mrs. Malfoy was a criminal?" Clark wondered.

The older man laughed. "The Wand Tracking System works with wands that we register into the system. Technology has advanced over the past thirty years. Where it takes only ten minutes to hone in on a registered wand, it took a couple of days back then. Mr. Creevey was able to track her to Hawai'i; she coincidentally used her wand for the first time in three years using _Reparo_, a repairing spell, to fix her computer with all her students' grades on it.

"You know she's been teaching at that school since before then," Mr. Malfoy looked at the younger man.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Malfoy," Clark said as he took of his glasses off for a moment. "Lois and I are the same age."

"Remember the twist of fate," the wizard said smiling. "Here I was showing up on her doorstep to get her to sign papers. She and Mr. Diego, the English teacher, showed up at the door. Mrs. Malfoy played him off as her new husband."

"Mr. Diego?" Clark looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think she was expecting to see me ever again, either," he paused. Mr. Malfoy took in a slightly strained breath. "Lois on the other hand did. Lois has one magical gift, a form of wandless magic. She can see the future just by coming into physical contact with someone."

He blinked his eyes quickly, "I missed the first two years of my daughter's life."

Mr. Malfoy waved his wand and a muggle box of facial tissue materialized. He took one and dabbed his eyes. He took another breath. "Long story short, Mrs. Malfoy and I renewed our wedding vows, had Lois's three brothers, and we've been living happily in Hawai'i, with a few arguments here and there to spice up life, ever since."

"I guess your fiancée was pretty pissed." Clark asked. "Hey wait a sec. Profesi, why does that name sound familiar? Mr. Creevey mentioned that name. You asked him to track the wand.

"So Celeste Profesi is trying to seek revenge on you and Mrs. Malfoy?" Clark asked.

"Not exactly," Mr. Malfoy said. "She's dead, Clark."

"I don't get it, sir."

"A couple of months after we were reunited, Inspector Thomas, you saw him at Lex's house, and I were working murder cases that were connected to a stolen Muggle weapons case; a cache of handguns and assault rifles," Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath, "Bloody hell."

"What's wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Clark asked concerned.

"We're working a Muggle weapons theft case right now," he said softly. He looked back up at Clark. He stood up. "I hate coincidences.

"Celeste was also a Death Eater, Clark. Along with one of my ex-friends, Corey Reimers and other Death Eaters, they planned to disrupt both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

"Celeste was going to have her revenge on me for leaving her at the altar," Mr. Malfoy continued. "They modified the bullets with a potion using the theory behind the Dagger of Irses, a dagger whose wounds would never stop bleeding no matter how small the wound was.

"Our inspectors helped to stop them. In the melee of wand duels between ministry aurors and Death Eaters, both Mr. Reimers and Celeste Profesi became casualties.

"The Ministry destroyed the weapons, the modified ammunition along with whatever potion was left," Mr. Malfoy looked at Clark, his eyes growing darker. "Clark, whoever is behind the wand …"

"Is going to use the potion again," Clark finished.

They both took a breath. A second later they almost jumped through the roof as the door flung open.

11


	10. Chapter 10

23 Mar, Sat. 0215 (2:15 a.m.) GMT

"Shit!" the wizard exclaimed as he dropped his wand hand. "Don't barge in like that, guys."

"Sorry, Dad," the mediwizard robed young man apologized.

"Dad," the younger of the two young wizards said as he handed the partial report from the crime scene.

His father thumbed through the report. "Younger generation of Death Eaters right under our noses," the elder Malfoy said.

"Junior's got some info that might be key," Nick said. "I think we'll all need a seat."

Draco, Jr., the older brother nodded at the Muggle. Clark nodded back at Lois's two brothers.

"Lois never got the chance to introduce me to Lex," the dark brown haired brother began. "She sent Charlotte and me a lot of pictures of them together, though."

"How does this come into play?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"There was this kid, four years ahead named Carter Lexington," Junior said looking at his father. "He was a Slytherin. He was also deft at using _Occlumency_."

Clark was wondering what was going on. Mr. Malfoy stood up as if he understood what his son was getting at. "Carter is Carter."

Nick and Junior both nodded. Clark took in a breath.

"We need to get everything we can get on Carter Lexington," Mr. Malfoy said as he looked at his watch.

"I already have Cavendish and Summers checking on that, Dad," the younger inspector said. "We should know something within minutes."

"How did Mom take the news, Dad?" Junior asked.

Mr. Malfoy shut his eyes for a moment. He warily pulled out his cellular phone and dialed his wife's cell phone number.

3


	11. Chapter 11

Two Weeks Earlier

8 Mar, Fri. 1900 (7:00 p.m.) CST

"What the hell is your problem!" the dark haired, grey eyed journalist said as they both walked into the two bedroom brownstone.

"What," Clark had said defensively. He slammed the front door. "He deserved it!"

"He was a source!" she said as he followed her into her old bedroom. It was fairly empty by now as she was almost done moving out.

"He was an unreliable source," he said, adjusting his glasses on his face. He backed up a little as she turned to face him, wielding her favorite Adidas hooded windbreaker in her hands. She took in a breath.

"You should know by now. We're news reporters, Clark," she looked into his face for a moment. "We're supposed to be objective."

"We're also supposed to be a good judge of character," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good judge?" she said throwing the jacket down onto the mattress. "You've had twelve girlfriends going back to high school. You can't even see that Koko was just a callous bitch!"

Clark fumed. "Oh yeah, you're so naïve. You get hitched to the first guy that's ever paid you any attention. You just met Carter six months ago."

Lois took a step back. She was shaking slightly. "You screw everything in heels," she said bitingly, her lower lip trembling.

"Not true," Clark replied sneeringly. "I've stayed clear of you, haven't I?"

"Go to hell," she said as she pushed her way past him. She walked to the front door.

"What are you gonna do? Cry into his arms?" he said, calling after her as he clenched his fists.

She turned to face him. She took in a breath, hiding the hurt she felt inside. "You're an asshole, Clark," she said softly.

"My personal life is none of your business, Lois," he said in a measured tone as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Lois turned to the door and exited, slamming it shut. Clark took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Lois walked one block away from the brownstone before she allowed herself to breakdown.

O-O-O

23 Mar, Sat. 0220 (2:20 a.m.) GMT

He watched her lying on the floor, her palms rested against a wide, metal pipe, her wrists magically bound around it. He twirled his wand in his hand. He breathed deeply as he pictured her writhing underneath him.

The plan his grandfather put into play five years ago was coming into fruition. He was going to finally avenge the Profesi name. Along with that, would come the rise of a new generation of Death Eaters.

He sneered at the unconscious brunette. He approached her, straddling her hips. He knew he couldn't use his wand. 'We wouldn't want to give the Ministry aurors an easy trace,' he thought to himself as he placed his wand down on the floor.

He lowered his face next to hers, smelling the familiar clean scent of Calvin Klein Be. He quickly tore her shirt opened. Her eyes shot open as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her bare shoulder roughly.

She struggled weakly against her attacker. Her body ached from the multiple _Cruciatus_ curses inflicted on her during the course of the abduction. He tried kissing her on the mouth but was thwarted as she bit down on his lower lip.

He screamed. He pointed his wand at her face. "You fucking tease!"

He hit her across the face with the back of his hand. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her face stung. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Your family's been the bane of my family's existence for the past three decades," he sneered. "I will have my revenge."

"You're insane," Lois said, feeling it difficult to breath.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Lois," the brown haired young man said. "My real name is Courtney Profesi. You might recognize the surname."

Lois took in a sharp breath. She shook her head, denying the truth of the situation.

"You might have heard of my mother Celeste and my father Corey Reimers," he smirked. "You see they began a plan thirty years ago to wipe Mudbloods like your mother and half breeds like you from the Wizarding world. But your stupid parents had to get in the way. I'm going to finish their job.

"Technology, Muggle or Wizarding improves with the next generation," he squeezed her chin so that he could see her eyes. "Our version kills in a little over half the time."

Lois struggled against her bindings, which cut into her wrists. She whimpered.

"Now see, you've spilled your filth," he said as he ran his finger along her jaw. She shivered as she looked into his eyes. She saw the rage and intent behind them.

She saw him wave his hand. Her engagement ring she had returned to him three weeks ago appeared. He held it up between his thumb and index finger. He smirked at her as he turned it in his hand. She took in a strained breath, shutting her eyes.

He, too, shut his eyes, concentrating on her, forcing her to see a future manipulated vision. She struggled against her restraints, arching her back in pain.

He stared down at her menacingly for quite a while. She writhed, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. He smirked again. He squeezed her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him. She whimpered as he broke his concentration.

"You actually thought I was going to marry you," he said as he leaned down to within five centimeters of her face. "How prudish of you to have me wait until our wedding night to touch you."

She turned away from him. She shut her eyes trying to block out the situation.

He grasped her chin, again, forcing her to look at him. "So where exactly were you fucking him?"

Lois looked directly at him in disgust. She spat at him.

"Come on Lois," he said as he wiped his face. "Everyone can see you and him have something going on. Do you shag him in the supply closet? Or even on your desk during those late evenings."

"Go to hell!" she cried.

"I tell you what," he said as he licked her right breast. "After tonight you'll forget all about Clark in more ways than one.

"Myers did his job and I'm going to do mine," he grunted as he adjusted himself. He looked down at her lustfully.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" she asked, trying to distract him as a tear slid down her cheek. He looked at her. "You've wanted to avenge your family. You could have just killed me on that first date.

"Did you ever love me?" she asked whimpering.

Courtney hesitated for a moment. Then his eyes grew stormy. "And you? Did you ever love me?"

Courtney took in a breath. His wand hand wavered. Lois shut her eyes. Courtney huffed. His rage grew. He aimed his wand at her and uttered the torture curse.

8


	12. Chapter 12

23 Mar, Sat. 0230 (2:30 a.m.) GMT

Dr. Draco Malfoy, Jr. had left the Ministry building after telling his father the important piece of information that could help save his sister's life. Clark Kent, Inspectors Draco Malfoy, Sr. and Dean Thomas sat upstairs in Mr. Malfoy's office as they poured over the dossiers of Cecil Profesi, the patriarch of the Profesi clan now two years deceased, Mason Miller a.k.a. Marcus Meyers, a shipping business partner and Carter Lexington a.k.a. Lex Carter, former fiancé of one Lois Granger.

Clark squeezed the base of his neck. "I can't believe she was going to marry this guy."

"Clark," Mr. Malfoy said. "Lois broke it off about three weeks ago."

Clark looked at him. He gulped. "She never said anything."

Mr. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess she fell out of love."

"You said she could see the future," Clark looked at his best friend's father questioningly. "Why couldn't she see how Carter was going to turn on her?"

"Do you remember Junior mentioning how Carter was deft at _Occlumency_?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "What the hell is that?"

"It's the Wizarding ability to block out someone who uses _Legelimency_ to read one's mind. Lois's gift of seeing the future is an advanced skill of _Legelimency_. I think he's been using it against her."

"How could he do this to her?" Clark asked as he looked down at the files in front of him.

"Revenge, like love, is often blind, Clark."

Clark closed his eyes again. This was just some major nightmare that he was going to wake up from.

His eyes flashed open as the younger Inspector Malfoy barged into the room. "Mr. Creevey's got a tag. An abandoned warehouse located on 3113 Coswell Street. The landowner, a Cecil Profesi."

"We've got him!" Inspector Dean Thomas roared as everyone got to his feet.

"Clark," Mr. Malfoy said as he looked around. He looked at the others in the room. "Where'd he go?"

"He probably went to use the bathroom or something," Nick said as he led the other inspectors out into the lobby.

"Steven," Mr. Malfoy said to the administrative assistant. "When Mr. Kent returns, tell him to sit tight. We went to rescue Lois.

"Also, send a message to Hunter and Mrs. Thomas that they might be expecting company at Hogwarts," he said gravely.

"I'll also send word to Ms. Hermione," the assistant nodded at his boss. Mr. Malfoy nodded, thanking his long time assistant for remembering.

The assistant nodded back. The inspectors headed down the lift.

O-O-O

Courtney watched her writhe in pain. He released the curse after a few moments. She breathed deeply, tears streaming down her face.

"Did you?" he asked again, touching the tip of his wand to her breast. "Answer me!"

She looked up at him. She took in another breath. "Early on, I thought I did," she said as she turned away from him. "That was before I found out what an evil asshole you are."

He backhanded her across the face. Her eyes fluttered as she felt the blood from the side of her face run down her check and under her ear. He yanked on her hair, forcing her to look at his face.

"So any last words before I take what I deserve?" he asked angrily, as he ran the tip of his wand down the center of her chest.

She took in a strained breath. She looked up at her ex-fiancé. "My parents didn't kill your parents," she said as she shut her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her. His ears started to burn. He pushed the tip of his wand against the soft part under her chin, forcing her to cant her head upwards. "What are you talking about?" he asked menacingly.

"My father led the Ministry in the rescue of my mother after your parents and their Death Eater companions abducted her. Corey Reimers used the killing curse," she paused for a moment to take in a breath. He let up on his pressure on her chin. "It was an accident. He was aiming for my mother.

"There were duels going on all over the place. My father dueled with your father while Mom was grappling with Celeste Profesi. She was weak; your parents used multiple torture curses on her before the aurors were able to find her.

"Somehow your father was able to stun my father. Your father stalked toward my mom and your mom. My mom had her back to your father. Mom was able to turn your mother around," she looked up at him. "Your mother died in my mother's arms."

"You're lying," he said as he grew angrier.

"Your father came at my mother. He hit her with another _Cruciatus_. Your father . . . your father knelt by your mother's side. That's when my mother tackled him. They grappled, too. In the scuffle, your father's wand broke," she gulped. "Your father used a modified Muggle nine millimeter. He was able to shoot off two rounds. Mom was hit once in the shoulder. The second bullet ricocheted off the _Patronus_ my father cast over my mother. It hit Corey straight in the chest."

Courtney put his hand around her neck, squeezing. "You're fucking lying."

"I have no reason to lie to you," she said strained.

"This is some rubbish your Mudblood mother or your traitorous father made up," he spat out as he let go of her neck.

Her eyes fluttered. She looked up at him. "Your parents' plan was to abduct my mother."

"I already know that," he said as he pointed his wand at her.

"Your father was supposed to have kidnapped me, too," she said breathing sharply. "He grabbed me. I fought back. I bit his arm. He let me go. Mom apparated me to Mrs. Rodriguez's house. She helped me safely to Malfoy Manor.

"My brother told you what I could do," she said as he saw his eyes grow large. "I know what happened because I saw it in a vision."

He squeezed her chin roughly. "Then I guess you know what's about to happen next," he said as he ran his hand down her center.

She took in a breath as she saw a frightening vision flash before her eyes. "No," she said softly as her eyes started to well up.

He nuzzled her neck, kissing her cheek hard. She blinked back tears as she took a strained breath. She was sure that her latest vision would never come to fruition. Clark, not even as Superman would have been able to crossover into the Wizarding world unless someone showed him how to enter. He was safe.

Courtney's hand roamed her abdomen. He squeezed her right breast. The pressure in her chest was almost unbearable. She knew some of her ribs were broken after the _Cruciatus_ curses he had used on her. She arched as spasms ran through her lower back.

Courtney smirked at her as he bracketed her shoulders. He was annoyed that she couldn't keep her eyes open. He grunted. "Don't make me do all the work, Lois," he sneered, his face only about five centimeters from hers.

She opened her eyes. She saw him move slightly backwards, leaving enough room for her to do what she did next. With whatever force she could muster, she head butted him. He reared backward off of her. He felt the blood pour down his cheek and over his lips.

"Bitch!" he screamed as he pointed the wand at her. She gulped as he uttered the first part of the killing curse. She took in a strained breath as she watched in surprise as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown backward into one of the titanium sheathed crates that held the Muggle weapons. His wand had shattered in two pieces.

8


	13. Chapter 13

23 Mar, Sat. 0245 (2:45 a.m.) GMT

She couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe she had blacked out and she was dreaming. The tall dark haired reporter stalked towards the fallen wizard. Clark yanked on her former fiancé's shirtfront. Clark cocked his arm as he watched Carter's head loll. He turned as he heard a faint whimper. He took a breath, his cocked arm noticeably shaking. He let go of the semiconscious man's shirt. He grabbed for his glasses that had been knocked off when he tackled the wizard.

He rushed over to where Lois was. Her arms were bound above her at the wrists. He knelt at her side as their eyes locked.

"Everything is going to be all right, Lois," he said as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. He watched as she took in a deep breath that seemed to pain her. He scanned her chest.

She suffered several fractured ribs. Her right lung collapsed. Her breath hitched as their eyes locked again.

"What did he do to you?" Clark asked as he pulled the sides of her torn shirt together to cover her exposed chest. She took a deep breath.

Clark tried to pry the binds from her wrists. Try as he may, all he could do was to stretch the material slightly.

"It's no use, Clark," Lois said, softly shutting her eyes. Clark looked at the pipe around which her wrists were anchored. He quickly punched through the metal severing the pipe near its base. He protected her from any wayward debris. He gently pulled her arms through the crack in the metal.

He touched her wrists gently. She winced in pain. She had obviously struggled against the binds, breaking the skin around her wrists.

"How did you find me, Clark?" she asked as he brought her up to a sitting position.

She looked into his eyes. She saw him hesitate as he helped her to stand. Her legs were wobbly; she clutched his t-shirt front to steady herself.

"We're in the Wizarding World, Clark," Lois said wide-eyed.

Clark took a deep breath. "Your father tracked Carter's wand," he said. Lois's breath hitched in her chest understanding what Clark discovered.

"You have to get out of here," she said slowly. "My father and his team will be here soon. He'll wonder how you got here before they did."

"I don't care," he said in a low whisper as he squeezed her upper arms.

She whimpered. "There's a cache of weapons," she began.

"I know," Clark interrupted. "Stolen Muggle weapons; your father called them."

She leaned into his chest. Clark took a deep breath as he felt her against him. It took her a moment before she realized what she was doing. She took an unsteady step backwards.

"The ammunition is modified, Clark. Victims bleed to death; regular medical treatment doesn't help them. Lex … Courtney and his gang of Death Eaters are going to use them on the Muggle and Muggle-born population," she said taking in a labored breath. "He's trying to finish what his parents began decades ago."

"It's over, Lois," Clark said, looking into her eyes. "Your father will make this right. Everything is going to be okay."

Lois looked into his eyes. She took a gulp. "Please, Clark. You have to leave," she said pleadingly.

He looked at her questioningly. They heard a rustle. They turned.

"Bravo," the wizard said as he looked over at his broken wand. He looked up at the couple as he pulled out the nine millimeter semi-automatic hand gun. Lois looked at it.

"I don't know how you survived that blast," the scorned wizard said as he pointed the weapon at the both of them. He looked at his former fiancée. He sneered, "Fitting that the cavalry included him, huh, Lois."

"Leave him out of this," she said unsteadily as she maneuvered herself in front of Clark. "He's not of this world. He doesn't know what you're capable of."

"You see," Courtney said as he cocked the hammer of the weapon, "the question of whether Clark is a part of this or not wouldn't even exist if Myers did his fucking job. As it stands now I have to kill the both of you."

Everything seemed to occur in slow motion. Lois took in a breath. Clark made a move to step in front of her as Carter pulled the trigger firing off four shots. Clark did not know how he ended up on the ground watching Lois spin as the second shot hit her in the left shoulder. He watched her crumple next to him. A split second later he locked eyes with the shooter. A look of shock crossed the assailant's face as Clark noticed the blood that flowed down both the right side of the man's neck and the center of his chest.

Clark took a breath as he saw the room fill with robed figures, two noticeably with platinum blonde hair, wielding their wands. Surrounding Lois and himself was something that looked like a hooded serpent. Clark quickly got to his knees at Lois's side.

He quickly turned her over. They locked eyes as he watched her take breaths that were short and quick. Clark placed both his palms on her wounds trying to stay the flow of blood.

"Lois," he said as his eyes grew. He placed a palm on her rib cage right below her right breast and the other on her left shoulder wound. He knew the pressure he applied should have stopped the bleeding by now. Still the blood flowed heavily. "Everything is going to be okay."

She couldn't stop a sob from escaping her lips. She closed her eyes. Clark shook her a little.

"Lois, don't close your eyes, please," he pleaded.

Mr. Malfoy ran to the two as the others scoured the other room where they started to round up the dead Profesi's accomplices led by the younger Malfoy. The veteran inspector waved his wand over her wrists to free her from the magical bonds. He knelt down opposite of Clark. He looked at the young man before addressing his daughter.

"Lois," Draco Malfoy said calmly, "We're going to get you out of here, okay."

"Everbleeders, Dad," she said, taking a gulp.

"Keep pressure on the wounds, Clark," Draco said as he stood up quickly.

"The ammo's been modified, Dad," Lois said. Draco turned to face his daughter.

"I know, Kiddo," he said looking toward the young man that up to a month ago was going to be his new son-in-law.

He looked at Clark. "I have to find the weapon," the blonde father said as he quickly searched around the dead young man.

Clark applied more pressure. Lois locked eyes again with her old classmate. "It's no use, Clark."

"Don't talk like that," he said as he glanced over at Mr. Malfoy and made sure the other aurors were out of earshot. He turned back to Lois and whispered, "Why did you do that? You know those bullets would have just bounced off of me."

She searched his face for a moment as he pulled her into his arms so that her upper body lay against his chest. She gulped as her breathing started to slow down. "I told you I'd keep your secret Clark," she said as he felt her small hands brush against his t-shirt front. "Now you have to promise to keep mine."

Clark looked at her astonished. "That was really stupid, Lois," he said harshly.

She just laughed weakly. "I need to tell you something, Clark," she said turning serious. She bit her lower lip for a moment. "You were right."

"I'm always right, Lois," he said, trying to keep things light as he watched the blood ooze between his fingers. "Hey, what was I right about this time?"

She tried to laugh. She looked up into his face. "Your personal life is none of my business," she gulped. "I'm sorry for what I said about you and Koko.

"You deserve her," she gulped again. "She suits you fine. You should get back with her. I just … want you to be happy, Clark."

"Let's not talk about that now, okay," he said as he looked into her face. He watched as her eyelids fluttered.

"I need to tell you something else," she said taking a big breath.

"You can tell me later," he said and then took in a breath as he felt her fingers on his cheek.

"There won't . . . be a later for me, Clark," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"No," he said applying more pressure on the wounds. He watched her wince.

"I've . . ." she took another breath, "I've loved you since the first day you walked into English, freshman year.

"You've been such a pain in the ass since then, too," she laughed a little. Clark laughed with her as a tear fell from his cheek onto her face.

She took in a breath. She searched his face. She felt tired all of a sudden.

"I found the gun," Mr. Malfoy said as he held up the 9 mm handgun.

"Dad," Lois said, she coughed. "The crates have modified weapons."

"I know, hon," Draco said.

"The new potion kills in a little over half the time," she said as she looked up at her father.

Draco's eyes grew. He placed the gun on the floor. He looked at the couple. "Lay her on the ground, Clark. We need to get the bullets out."

"Dad, no," Lois said. "It's too late."

"Lois, I didn't lose your mother like this. We are not losing you, do you understand," Mr. Malfoy said vehemently. "Clark, move your hands."

"But, Sir," Clark started to protest. Mr. Malfoy gave him a look. Clark hesitated for another split second before he did as he was told.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," she said as Draco opened her shirt to get better access to the wounds.

"Hold her shoulders down, Clark," the older Malfoy looked into the young man's eyes. Clark nodded, seeing the sense of urgency in the older man's look.

"Lois, this is going to hurt," Draco said as he held his wand above her chest.

"Tell Mom, I'm sorry," she said as she looked straight into her father's eyes.

Draco's wand hand faltered. "Lois, listen, what are you apologizing for, huh?"

"For not being good enough to get into Hogwarts like the boys; for not being able to do magic," she said, pausing, as she searched her father's face, "For being such a disappointment."

Draco was in shock. He took a deep breath as he watched her shut her eyes. He gently squeezed her chin. She looked up at him.

"How could you think that, Lois? Your mother and I are so fucking proud of you," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You're a great writer, Lois. You've won countless news writing awards. You are amazing. Don't ever think that you were ever a disappointment to me or Mum."

Lois cried again. She gave him a waning smile. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too Kiddo. This is going to hurt," he said as he nodded at Clark. He quickly swept his arm. He flicked his wand. The two men heard her scream in agony.

He took a breath. "Shit," the blonde wizard muttered. Clark looked at the older man.

"The bullets are right near the surface," he said. He patted Lois's face to keep her conscious. He looked at Clark, "All we need is a sharp cutting tool."

"I've got it," Clark said slowly.

Lois eyes shot open. She turned her head to face Clark and then immediately knew what he was about to do. She coughed before turning to her father.

"Keep … keep him away from me, Dad," she said crying.

"Lois, Clark can help," her father said trying to keep her calm.

Lois tried to move out of their grasps without avail. "Please," she said looking directly into Clark's face.

"Mr. Malfoy, whatever happens, I need you to keep her still," the dark haired young man said.

"Okay," Mr. Malfoy said as he held his daughter's uninjured shoulder down. She struggled for a moment before tiring.

Clark gave Mr. Malfoy one final look before removing his glasses. He concentrated on the wound right below her breast. Mr. Malfoy's eyes grew as he saw the laser like beam flow from the young man's eyes. A small incision opened. Clark extracted the bullet from the wound and placed it on her chest.

"You're him," Mr. Malfoy said in shock as he locked eyes with Clark.

Clark took in a breath. He felt slightly weakened. He went for the other wound. He took a deep breath. Lois's eyes flowed with tears.

Mr. Malfoy quickly placed his palm over the wound from which Clark had extracted the first bullet. Clark concentrated again. His beam cut her shoulder. Lois shuddered violently. The bullet that Clark left on her chest rolled onto the ground. Clark held her shoulder down as he extracted the second bullet.

He looked at Lois and then at the bullet. He fell on his side, his own eyes fluttering as he lay on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Malfoy said as he watched the young man of steel lay next to his daughter.

"Dad," the young woman said weakly. "You need to get the bullet from his hand. He's allergic to the meteor rock. It'll kill him."

Mr. Malfoy reacted quickly to the last statement. He went to the fallen boy's side. He pried Clark's right fist open. He pulled the bullet from his palm.

Mr. Malfoy looked back and forth between his daughter and the young superhero. He shook Clark's chin to keep him conscious. Clark blinked.

Clark remembered where he was when he caught sight of Lois taking in short shallow breaths. He felt weak as he tried to get up.

"You have to encase the ammo in lead, Dad," she said softly.

Mr. Malfoy acted quickly. He found the first extracted bullet on the floor next to her. He waved his wand over the handgun and the two spent bullets. A blob of lead materialized around the weapon and ammo and quickly hardened.

Mr. Malfoy touched his daughter's face. Lois's eyes fluttered. Mr. Malfoy looked up as Clark shook himself out of his haze. Clark headed over to his fallen friend.

"We have to get her to a hospital," Clark said as he made a move to pull her into his arms.

"No," Mr. Malfoy said. Clark looked at the wizard. The older man continued. "We need to get her to Hogwarts, her brothers' school. Their medical staff is the only one equipped to deal with these wounds."

Clark faltered for a moment as he pulled her tighter into his arms. He looked up at the wizard as the platinum blonde aimed his wand at the younger man's chest.

"I'm sending you to the castle at Hogwarts. You'll be in the main foyer," he spoke quickly, handing the glob of lead to the young man. "You'll have to run up eleven floors to get to the Hospital wing. You're going to need to seek Lois's brother, Hunter; he's the new Potions Master, to reverse the effects of the potion. Clark, are you with me?"

"Yes, Sir," Clark said, his mind still muddled. "Hunter, new Potions Master, eleven floors up."

"Don't let her go, Clark," the wizard said as he aimed the wand at him. Clark braced himself.

15


	14. Chapter 14

23 Mar, Sat. 0250 (2:50 a.m.) GMT

Clark held his breath for a moment as he saw his surroundings change before his eyes. The action filled warehouse gave way to an almost eerily quiet entranceway of what looked like an old British castle. Hogwarts was what Mr. Malfoy had called it.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. He watched her take shallow breaths as her complexion started to get paler and paler by the moment as she continued to lose blood. 'Please don't die on me, Lois,' he thought as he looked upwards toward the eleventh floor.

He immediately noticed the everchanging staircases. "What the fuck!" he muttered to himself. He looked down at Lois again as her head lolled.

"Shit," he said aloud as he pulled Lois closer into his chest. He didn't care who caught him defying gravity as he flew up ten floors, taking care not to get hit by the changing staircases. He ran up the last flight of stairs to the landing of the hospital wing.

A hoard of people in robes hurried their way. He immediately recognized the Potions Master as the young boy that used to hang around football practice waiting for his older sister. Clark took a noticeable breath as he looked down at Lois.

"Clark," a voice said from behind. He turned slightly. It was the only other familiar face in the wing. The woman gasped as she saw the young woman in the man's arms.

There was considerable motion all around him. A tall brown haired man wheeled a gurney towards them. An orange haired woman, who looked like she was in charge, started to check for vital signs as Clark placed Lois on it.

"Hunter," Clark said aloud. The young man recognized his sister's friend. Clark took another breath. He handed the lead ball to the professor. "The gun and ammunition are in there. Everbleeders."

"Aunt Ginny, I need some time," the blonde haired professor said as he removed the lead covering, not noticing Clark had taken a few steps backward.

"New potion kills in half the time," Clark said. "Mr. Malfoy said that a major new ingredient was meteor rock."

The youngest Malfoy nodded before hurrying to his lab. The bottom of his black robes billowed behind him, reminiscent of another Potions Master a couple of generations before him. The room quickly emptied as Lois was wheeled into an adjoining room, 'probably an O.R.,' Clark thought.

"Hermione," the orange headed witch said comforting the worried mother. "We'll take care of her."

"Please, Ginny," Mrs. Malfoy choked. The mediwitch nodded as she went to help the muggle news reporter.

Clark caught Mrs. Malfoy as her knees seemed to buckle. He led her to one of the benches in the waiting area. She was trembling and Clark knew the floodgates would open at any time. He pulled her into his arms allowing her to cry into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Mrs. Malfoy finally regained her composure. She pulled away from Clark and wiped her face with her palms. She looked at her daughter's friend and asked softly, "What happened, Clark?"

It took Clark a minute to gather his thoughts. He was asking himself the same question.

"Are you hurt, Clark?" Mrs. Malfoy asked concerned as she saw the blood stained t-shirt.

Clark looked down at his shirt front. He took in a breath. He looked up at the older woman next to him. "No, I'm not injured," he said softly. "It's Lois's blood."

Mrs. Malfoy's lower lip trembled. "Is Lex all right. Mr. Malfoy had said that she was abducted from his home."

She looked into Clark's face. Clark gulped. He took in a breath before he spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, I think, would be able to explain better," he said as he saw the blonde father reach the top of the steps.

Mrs. Malfoy jumped to her feet and walked quickly to her husband. Clark watched them embrace. Mr. Malfoy held his wife in his arms for a long moment as she cried into his chest. Clark held his head in his hands, still groggy from the Kryptonite exposure. He blocked everything out and reflected on the last four hours.

Draco could feel her trembling against his chest. "Hey," he said as she looked up into his face. "Let's go take a walk."

He looked back at Clark who seemed like he needed some quiet time to himself as well. He led Hermione down the staircases.

"Did you get a chance to eat?" Draco asked concerned.

"I had to help some students during lunch," she said as they reached the main foyer. "I was going to eat after school but your message was quite alarming."

Draco nodded as they walked into the kitchens. Dobby, the Malfoy's former house elf nodded to his old master. He brought over some hot chocolate and a plate full of food.

"Thanks, Dobby," Draco said as he held the large cup of chocolate to give to his wife. Draco nodded at her to take a sip. He did the same.

"Clark wouldn't say anything about Lex," Hermione said as she took a bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

Draco took in a breath. "Lex Carter is an alias," he began. His wife looked at him questioningly.

"Growing up, he was Carter Lexington of the Lexingtons in Wales, a Wizarding family."

Hermione gasped. "He was a wizard," she said softly.

"He was adopted," Draco said as he took a sip from his cup. "He was a Profesi."

Hermione whimpered. "Were you . . . I mean," she stammered, fearing the worst.

Draco laughed sincerely. He rubbed her back. "That would have made for a classic Greek tragedy," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Corey Reimers."

"Corey," she gulped.

"Sometime before the Muggle Marriage Laws came into play, I guess Celeste and Corey were secretly seeing each other. She was hiding her pregnancy with a _Disillusionment Charm_. She gave birth to a Courtney Profesi in December, a few months before you and I got married. Mr. Profesi had her give him up for adoption.

"He actually went to Hogwarts. Junior even mentioned seeing him around," he said as he rubbed his neck.

"Why didn't Lois see it?" Hermione asked.

Draco hesitated for a moment. "Junior also noted that he remembered Lex as being an ace with _Occlumency_."

"Mr. Profesi passed away two years ago, Draco," Hermione said. "Are you sure about the connection?"

Draco nodded his head. "Mr. Profesi helped to finance the young man's shipping business. He and the young man put the plan into play and Lex, Courtney, whatever his name is, continued on after his grandfather passed."

Hermione looked down for a moment. Draco watched her. She finally looked up, "She's going to haunt us forever, isn't she?"

Draco brought her into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right, Hermione. Celeste won't get the better of us. Besides, Lois is a fighter," he said as he turned up her chin so that he could look into his eyes. He smiled at her, "She's got your genes."

Hermione hugged him tighter. She worried silently about their only daughter as Draco rocked her.

O-O-O

23 Mar, Sat. 0700 (7:00 a.m.) GMT

Clark held his head in his hands for a moment. 'Did all of this really happen?' he asked himself as he sat up. 'This is all just some intricate delusion due to some major concussion. There was a lot of concrete that fell on him earlier that night.'

'No, this was real,' he thought as he watched as Mr. Malfoy cradled Mrs. Malfoy in his arms. Lois's brothers and their families were also sitting around the waiting room. It had been four hours since he had brought Lois into the castle.

As he stood up to stretch there was considerable motion in the room. The orange haired mediwitch that assured Mrs. Malfoy they were going to do everything to help Lois led the entourage of medical personnel. Mr. Malfoy stood up and seemed to hold his breath as his old friend looked at the anxious group.

"You Grangers must enjoy the hospital wing," Ginny Thomas said, smiling weakly. She took a seat in front of the concerned family.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "There was a lot happening with Lois," she nodded at Clark. "Mr. Kent brought her here in time. Hunter was able to synthesize the anti-potion, with only minutes to spare.

"She came in a lot worse than you did almost thirty years ago, Hermione," the veteran mediwitch said. "She suffered four _Cruciatus_ curses; causing broken ribs and a collapsed right lung. The two bullet wounds caused extensive bleeding. The bullet that hit her shoulder shattered the scapula.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. The bones will heal within the week if she stabilizes," Ginny stood up and moved to Hermione's side. She put her arm around her former Gryffindor housemate. "The next forty eight hours will be key."

"Can we see her?" Hermione asked softly.

"She's in recovery right now," the mediwitch said as she stood up. "You'll have to wait another hour or so."

Her audience nodded. The veteran mediwitch squeezed the older witch's shoulder in reassurance before she left the Granger-Malfoy clan.

O-O-O

23 Mar, Sat. 0800 (8:00 a.m.) GMT

Clark had his eyes shut, trying to block out the surreal surroundings as if by doing so he would have been able to convince himself that the last nine hours hadn't really happened. His eyes flashed open as he heard the sudden movement in the room. Clark took in a deep breath as he followed the rest of the group into the hospital room.

Clark wavered for a moment as he walked through the door. He caught a glimpse of Lois. Lois looked like most of the patients he had seen on the television serials about hospitals. She looked to be breathing with the help of a respirator. As he approached her bed, she appeared smaller than he remembered.

He gulped. His legs were wobbly. Mr. Malfoy grabbed his shoulders allowing Clark to lean against him. The wizard helped Clark to a chair. Everyone was silent for a long while as they allowed the U.K.'s early morning lull them to rest.

10


	15. Chapter 15

25 Mar, Mon. 0700 (7:00 a.m.) GMT

The occupancy of Lois's room fluctuated. Mrs. Malfoy and Clark were the two main constants for the first couple of days. Mr. Malfoy ducked in and out, checking in with his post at the Ministry.

It was early Monday morning in the U.K., the first day of Hawai'i public schools Spring Recess. Mrs. Malfoy didn't need to worry too much about her teaching schedule. Mr. Malfoy kissed his wife on the forehead. He looked at Clark who held Lois's hand.

Draco Malfoy tapped the young man's shoulder. Clark shook himself out of his daze. Mr. Malfoy nodded at the young man for him to follow him out. Clark took a long look at Lois and then back at Mr. Malfoy. He took a deep breath before he stood up. He shut his eyes for a moment. He kissed Lois's forehead before he followed her father out into the hall.

"How are you holding up, son," the older man asked as he looked into Clark's face.

Clark shrugged. Mr. Malfoy waved his wand around the both of them. "Silencing charm, Clark," Mr. Malfoy nodded. "We can talk freely."

Clark gulped, "It's been two days. She's still in critical condition."

"Hey," Mr. Malfoy said as he put his arm around the young man's shoulders. "She'll be all right. Lois takes after her mother."

Clark laughed. Mr. Malfoy joined in. The older man took in a breath. "Look, Clark, I'll escort you home."

Clark was surprised to hear that suggestion. "Mr. Malfoy, I want to be here for her."

"I know, Clark," he said as he brought him to a window that overlooked the grounds. "But you'd be of more help to her if you cover for her."

"Mr. Malfoy," Clark began a little defensively.

Mr. Malfoy gave him a thoughtful look. Clark stopped. He looked down. "Today is a work day, Clark. You can tell Mr. White that Lois was going to take a short vacation."

"Lois on vacation," Clark laughed. He looked at his best friend's father. "That would be a stretch."

Clark also knew what Mr. Malfoy was getting at. Although news of foiling plans of evil wizards to take over the world may be relegated to the weird but true tabloids, he wanted to make sure that angle would never reach the credible news rooms. Clark slouched, his shoulders heaved in defeat.

"Besides, Clark," Mr. Malfoy said as he led the young man down the everchanging staircases. "Lois wouldn't want you to shirk your superhero duties."

"Some superhero I turned out to be," Clark said taking in a deep breath. "I couldn't stop what happened to her."

"Trust me, Clark," Draco said as he gave his shoulder another squeeze. "We can't be there for them twenty four seven . . . as much as we want to be. I learned that a long time ago when the same thing happened to Mrs. Malfoy.

"She had to convince me that it wasn't my fault that I couldn't protect Lois and her," Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath. "We're all human, deep down inside, Clark. We all have our short comings. Mrs. Malfoy once said that things happen that you can't control; you just need to know how to deal with the situation positively.

"You helped to stop Courtney Profesi a.k.a. Lex Carter from destroying the Muggle and Wizarding world. Lois would have seen that as a positive.

"The world needs a hero like you, Clark," Mr. Malfoy said as they reached the foyer. "Lois recognized that fact a long time ago."

"How'll I know she'll be okay?" Clark asked, not stopping a tear from falling.

"I promise to keep you in the loop," Mr. Malfoy said as he held out his hand to Clark as he readied for the side-along apparition. Clark closed his eyes as he took the older gentleman's hand, not letting go.

5


	16. Chapter 16

30 Mar, Sat. 2345 (11:45 p.m.) GMT

Mrs. Malfoy sat with her head in her hands. It was late Saturday evening, almost a week after Lois was shot. The brown haired Muggle-born mother never left her daughter's side. Dobby and the other house elves were nice enough to bring up trays of food for the family.

The platinum blonde father quietly stepped into the doorway. He observed his wife for a moment. He took in a breath before he knocked on the jamb.

Hermione gave her husband a weak smile as he took a seat next to her. He squeezed his daughter's hand as she lay in her coma.

The week had been incredibly trying for him as well. He and his son Nicholas were working overtime to make sure nothing was overlooked in the Profesi case.

Draco Malfoy and his inspectors and aurors made sure all the t's were crossed and the i's dotted in their investigation of Carter Lexington, a.k.a. Courtney Profesi. All of the stolen Muggle weapons and the modified ammunition were destroyed with Lead Inspector Dean Thomas personally overseeing the destruction.

The condition of their only daughter finally stabilized over the past forty eight hours. Ginny Thomas, the head mediwitch checked in on the coma patient quite often. She scanned her injuries to make sure they were healing.

Her broken ribs were all healed although quite tender. The abrasions and contusions vanished. The only thing that was in question was her gun shot wounds.

The staff was able to stay the flow of blood after Hunter was able to synthesize the anti-potion to the modified ammunition. Lois had come in having lost a lot of blood. The medical staff was finally able to stabilize her enough to close up the wounds. It had been touch and go the whole week.

Mr. Malfoy stood up. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "You should get some sleep," he whispered.

"So this is what you went through with me?" she asked close to tears.

Mr. Malfoy knelt in front of his wife. He took her face in his palms. "She'll be all right, Hermione."

"I don't want to fall asleep, Draco," she said as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I want to be lucid when she wakes up or when she . . ."

"That's not going to happen, Hermione. She's a fighter, you know that," Mr. Malfoy said reassuringly. He stood up. "I have to go to Kansas. You need to get some rest."

She nodded at him. She kissed him before she reclined on the couch next to her daughter's hospital bed.

O-O-O

30 Mar, Sat. 1800(6:00 p.m.) CST

Draco had ducked out of the Wildboar Pub after stepping through the gateway of the Leaky Cauldron. He took a deep breath as he looked at his watch. It was a little past six p.m. local time. He pulled the lapels of his overcoat closer as he headed toward the direction of the familiar brownstone, trying to be inconspicuous.

When he finally reached the one story home he walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and hoped the young man was home. He knocked.

Clark showed quickly at the door with an anxious look on his face. He invited the older man in.

"How are you doing, Clark?" the platinum blonde wizard asked as he ran his hand over the fireplace.

"I'm getting through, Sir," Clark hedged.

"How's everything at the office? Mr. White okay with Lois gone?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "I told him she needed some time off, at least another week to clear her mind. How is Lois?"

Mr. Malfoy paused. He took a deep breath. He handed Clark what seemed to be an urn. Clark's knees almost buckled as he took the silver receptacle.

"I figured you'd want to see for yourself," Mr. Malfoy nodded.

Clark whimpered noticeably. Mr. Malfoy smiled in earnest. He shook his head. He took the urn out of the young man's hands and placed it on the stand next to the fireplace.

"Floo powder, son," Mr. Malfoy said as he took some ashes out of the urn. Clark took in a breath. "I got our guys to connect the fireplace to the floo network. You'll be able to get to the Wildboar Pub from here."

Clark nodded remembering the Kansas Wizarding bar they entered before crossing the pond. Clark couldn't help but let loose. Mr. Malfoy took him in his arms and hugged him for a moment.

"Lois is still in a coma, Clark. But her vitals have improved over the last two days," he pushed Clark a shoulder length away. "I'll show you how to use the Network properly."

Clark got the crash course of using the fireplace traveling system called the floo network. It involved ash which Mr. Malfoy called floo powder, articulating the name of the destination well and not getting sick as all the different places whiz by.

Each major city had at least one international travel point coupled with the regular local network connection. The travel point in Metropolis was at the pub. From there, travelers could get to other international travel points, such as the Puka Inn in Hawai'i and the Leaky Cauldron in the United Kingdom.

"I'll be right behind you, Clark. Stay at each destination so that I'll know where to find you, in case you end up in the wrong place. As long as you clearly say your end point you should get to the right place," the older man said as he handed Clark some ashes. He nodded for the younger man to go first.

Clark took a breath before he said the first of his three destinations. He dropped the powder and a green tinged flame engulfed him.

'Let's hope he got there safe,' Mr. Malfoy said as he too entered the fireplace.

O-O-O

31 Mar, Sun. 1215 (12:15 a.m.) GMT

Clark recognized the fireplace of the last destination he had called out. He had seen it when he had materialized with Lois wounded in his arms. He waited anxiously for Mr. Malfoy to appear. Mr. Malfoy appeared a second later, nodding at the young man to follow him up the everchanging staircases.

Clark surveyed the dimly lit room as they walked into it. Mrs. Malfoy lay on the couch next to the young woman's bed. Both women seemed to be sleeping. Draco Malfoy waved his wand and two comfortable chairs materialized in front of the coma patient. Clark sat, taking a hold of his best friend's hand and just watched the young woman's chest rise up and down as she breathed.

7


	17. Chapter 17

Clark showed up at 11 a.m. GMT, 5 a.m. CST, everyday for the past couple of weeks since Mr. Malfoy had dropped by with the urn full of floo powder. He sat, praying silently while he mentally wrote his reporter notes on whatever story he was working on at the moment. He stayed for a few hours before he went into the Planet.

After work he patrolled the skies, minding his superhero duties for a few hours. Usually by 10 p.m. CST, he would eschew his Superman suit and change into some muggle clothing, as Mr. Malfoy had called a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He would spend two hours next to Lois, still praying, before he headed home to Kansas for a short five hour nap.

He watched her lay still, with the occasional twitch. He held her hand, squeezing occasionally.

"Fight it, Lois," Clark blinked away tears.

O-O-O

Almost Eighteen Years Earlier

Lois looked up as the door opened. She took in a deep breath as the tall dark haired boy handed his schedule to the teacher. Mr. Jonathan Diego nodded at the young man and cleared his throat to get the class's attention. The young man took a deep breath of his own as he surveyed the room. Lois looked quickly down as he caught her eye.

"Okay, class," the freshman English teacher addressed the class. "We have a new student, Clark Kent.

"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself before you find a seat," Mr. Diego nodded at the tall boy.

"My parents and I just moved from our farm in Smallville," Clark began, "A town in Kansas. That's about it."

"All right. Have a seat," Mr. Diego said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned towards the white board.

Clark bypassed the front of the room and made a beeline towards the back where the jocks sat. Lois had to remind herself to breathe. She found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the class.

She usually was one of the last students to exit the class, taking care to get all of the notes that she could. She placed her backpack on and carried her binder in her arms.

"See you tomorrow, Uncle Jon," Lois said as she waved goodbye to the English teacher who smiled and nodded at her.

Lois felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks as she lay on the hallway floor. She shook the cobwebs out as she looked up.

"Hey, geek, watch where you're going," Michelle Nielson, the captain of the school's junior varsity cheerleading squad said horrified, her arm already linked with the new boy from Kansas.

"Sorry," Lois said softly getting up.

Clark appeared as if he was going to help her up but Michelle was already dragging him toward the cafeteria. Lois quickly walked toward her Spanish class. She hoped that she would never have to deal with the farm boy from Kansas, outside of the four class periods a week for freshman English, for the rest of her high school career.

O-O-O

Almost Sixteen Years Earlier

"Ms. Granger," Mr. Anthony Wallace waved the junior over to his desk. It was a Monday and the school day ended with his A.P. English Literature class.

Lois pulled her backpack on. She walked towards the front of the room as the last of the students exited.

"I noticed you haven't signed up for community service yet," the English teacher who doubled as the school's football defensive coordinator looked up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Sir," she said as she adjusted her bag.

"Okay, so I've volunteered you for tutoring through our athletic department," he said as he placed a paper clip around the papers he was looking at. "Your first charge will be a Clark Kent, starting quarterback on our team. Needs help with English."

Lois was speechless for a moment. "Look, Mr. Wallace, I'm sure there are better tutors out there that could assist."

"Do you have something against athletes, Ms. Granger?" Mr. Wallace said standing up to prep the whiteboard for the next day.

Lois was taken aback for a moment. She adjusted her backpack on her back.

"Or just against Mr. Kent?" he asked as he finished writing the date on the board.

"Of course not," she said slightly defensively.

"Then it's settled," Mr. Wallace said, nodding at her. "I'll see you tomorrow afterschool at the Athletic Complex. The players have a full hour before practice starts. Good day, Ms. Granger."

"Okay," she said softly, nodding at her English teacher before leaving the classroom dumbfounded.

O-O-O

Lois waited in the athletic complex tutoring room for more than an hour for the third straight day. She blew out her breath as she looked at her watch. 'This is bullshit,' she thought to herself as she shoved her literature book into her backpack. She stalked out of the facility and headed to the news writing room.

O-O-O

"Could you ask Uncle Jon to talk to Mr. Wallace?" Lois said as she helped to clear the dinner table.

"Lois," Mrs. Malfoy looked at her daughter, "Mr. Wallace is perfectly in his right.

"So tell me again why you didn't volunteer to do something sooner?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she rinsed the last of the dinner dishes.

"Okay," Lois said taking in a breath. "It is my fault. But, it isn't fair."

"Lois, just talk to Clark," her mother said as she wiped her hands.

"We can't stand each other, Mother," Lois huffed.

"I'm sure you both can see past that for the next three months, Lo. The football season ends in December."

"He hasn't come to any of the tutoring sessions. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're a budding journalist, Lois. You're resourceful," her mother said as she walked into the living room where Hunter was finishing his homework.

"I can't even get his attention, Mom," Lois said as she sat down next to Hunter.

"Honey, it's not like Mr. Wallace is asking you to get Clark to marry you," Mrs. Malfoy said as she checked over Hunter's homework. Lois could feel her ears starting to burn. "All you have to do is find an angle. I'm sure Clark will come around."

"I'm going to go do my homework," Lois said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled to herself. She nodded at Hunter who shrugged his shoulders.

7


	18. Chapter 18

'Find an angle,' she thought to herself as she clutched at the flyer she had yanked off of the bulletin board half an hour ago in anger. She grew tired of waiting for her tutoring charge. She ran home and returned in her "running shoes, shorts and t-shirt," as the flyer suggested. She looked at the opened entrance gate to the stadium complex and took in a breath.

She walked quickly onto the track and onto the football field past the shoulder pad clad players and coaches. She headed toward the other defensive back wannabes who wanted to tryout for the two new slots that opened up after the season ending injuries suffered by the starting corners of the team. Mr. Wallace raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Uh, Ms. Granger, girlfriends aren't allowed on the practice field," Mr. Wallace admonished.

"Oh, trust me, Sir. Hell would have to freeze over before I would ever allow myself to be romantically attached to one of your guys," she said as she informally stretched her leg muscles.

"Okay then," Mr. Wallace began again as he turned toward the young men who assembled in front of one of the goalposts. "Cheerleading practice is at the gym."

The first string quarterback removed his helmet as he looked over at where Coach Wallace spoke with the editor of the school's newspaper. He glanced over at the starting tailback. Pete Ross shrugged his shoulders as he, too, looked over at his old friend. The six foot tall running back could never understand why both his quarterback and his news writing friends could never get along with each other. The two teammates watched as the girl stretched her neck.

"Okay, good to know. I'll make sure the next time I actually see Mr. Kent at tutoring to remind him when he's looking for his girlfriend," she said nonchalantly. "So when does this tryout thing begin?"

Mr. Wallace looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. She looked back at him with a smirk that would have made her father proud.

O-O-O

To everybody's chagrin, Lois was one of the four recruits that made the cut. As if the team wasn't the butt of the jokes around the league already with a 0 and 3 start, word got out that the lone female in high school football that year belonged to them.

Clark noticeably glared at her when he got the chance; in the halls, on the practice field, whenever he caught her gaze. She didn't care; until he manned up and came to tutoring, she was going to continue with her venture into high school jockdom.

He couldn't actually do anything. The team was winning with her in the lineup. He hated to admit it, but she was their best cornerback.

They had won their last three games, when Clark finally cracked. He waited outside of the news writing room, one hour after practice ended. He knew her routine; after the one and a half hour practice, she would clean up and head to the news writing room where she was the editor of the school's paper, The Torch.

He clenched and unclenched his fist, impatiently waiting for her. 'What could she possibly be doing in there?' he asked himself as he was about to go into the room. To his surprise, Lois exited at the exact moment. She gasped as they bumped into each other. Clark held her in his arms for a moment before he realized what he was doing. He took a step back.

He looked down at his old bracelet, anything to avoid her gaze. It was almost half past six. He looked back up as she locked the door and started on her way to the building exits, still feeling the blush on her cheek after he held her.

"Hey, wait up," he said walking after her.

Lois didn't stop. Clark quickened his pace and grabbed her arm gently.

She shook him off as she swung around to face him. "What?" she asked bitingly.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," he started, adjusting the eyeglasses on his face. "But the guys can't take it anymore. Do you even know what sort of crap we're getting from everybody because of you?"

"If you'd come to the tutoring sessions in the first place, I wouldn't have had to act so drastically," she answered back.

"What the hell is it going to take to get you off the team?" he looked at her menacingly through his thin spectacles.

"Come to tutoring and get at least a fricking C on the next literature exam that's coming up this week Friday and then I'll quit," she looked back at him. She took in a breath. "Mr. Wallace is correlating my A.P. English Literature grade with your Junior year English grade. So step up!"

She left him standing at the head of the stairs. She walked quickly into the parking lot and vanished before Clark could react.

O-O-O

Lois looked up as Mrs. Luana Reihle, the news writing adviser entered the computer room followed by the last person she would have expected. Lois stood up as Mrs. Reihle pointed out the computer terminals to the school's quarterback.

"Ah, Lois," the adviser said. "This is our new sports intern."

Clark gave the head editor a nod. Lois took in a breath.

"I think you two know each other," Mrs. Reihle smiled. "Clark I'll leave you in capable hands."

Clark set himself up at the terminal across of Lois's. Lois glowered at him. Clark just gave her a smirk. She stood up to go to the printing press room. Clark smiled to himself as he opened up the news writing manual.

Lois couldn't believe what was happening. What right did Clark have to invade her sanctuary? She kept herself busy for the rest of the night.

Both Clark and Lois looked at their watches at the same time; almost 9:30 p.m. She walked into the computer room and was surprised to see him still there.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked as she got to her terminal.

"I should probably ask you the same thing," he said as he stood up. "It's half past nine. Do you normally stay this late?"

"It's a Friday night, shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend or something?" she asked shutting down her computer.

Clark flinched slightly. "She's out with the girls," he said as he quickly pulled her backpack onto his shoulder.

Lois just looked at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm being a gentleman," he said as he nodded towards the door.

"Look, you can flash your Midwestern do-good manners somewhere else, Clark," she said as he raised an eyebrow. She held her hand out for her bag.

"I'm going to make sure you get to your car safe," he said as he headed for the door.

Lois just looked at him as he exited. She started to flush as she turned off the lights and locked the door. She turned towards Clark, not realizing how close he was. He held her in his arms for a moment, before they both took a step back.

"So where'd you park?" he said nonchalantly.

She paused for a moment, not really knowing how to answer. In her backpack was a pencil case. In the pencil case was a mechanical pencil; normal to anyone's eyes, but to Wizarding folk, it was a portkey.

Her mother and father were taking care of family business in the United Kingdom for the remainder of the week. Hunter, her youngest brother went with them. The portkey could take her directly home.

"Look, Clark," she began. "I'd like my bag back."

"Car?" he pushed.

"I'm walking home," she said softly.

"You're insane," he said.

"And you?" she fired back narrowing her eyes at him.

Clark stood befuddled for a moment. "I'm a guy, alright. I can fend for myself," he said as he clutched at the bag a little tighter. There was no way he was going to let her walk home alone this late at night.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the entrance of the school. And although Lois vehemently declined an escort, little by little, Lois edged closer to Clark as the shadows played havoc on the senses.

Clark spoke first. "So you haven't been to the last four practices," Clark said as he sneaked a glance at her.

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't with you, aren't I," Lois said stopping in her tracks. Clark turned to her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I kept my end of the bargain, Clark," she said softly. She continued to walk. "You kept yours."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked as he hurried to her side.

"You got a B+ on the literature exam," Lois said. "You came to all of the tutoring sessions."

"Listen, Lois," he hesitated. "Truth is we need you on the team. We haven't had a lockdown corner in years."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with the real Clark Kent?"

After a moment, they both laughed. Clark nodded for them to continue with their walk home. Their footsteps synchronized.

They approached the yellow painted two-story home. Lois paused waiting for Clark to hand her bag over. Clark looked at her for a moment.

"I'll see you later?" Lois said as she waited.

"I told you I'd get you home safe, Lois," Clark said as he adjusted her bag on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, Clark, really, I'm only two more blocks over," Lois said.

"Lois," he said as he raised his eyebrow. "Where I come from, a gentleman sees a lady to her door."

It was Lois's turn to raise her eyebrow. She took in a deep breath knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. She rolled her eyes as she started to walk home with Clark in tow.

They finally reached the two-story blue house. She took in a breath as he led the way up the walk to the Malfoys' door. He nodded at her as he handed her the backpack.

She pulled her key from the small pocket of the backpack. She unlocked her front door.

"So we'll see you at practice on Monday," he said smirking at her.

"Good night, Clark," she said.

He smiled at her as she shut the door. Clark walked down the walkway. Lois leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

10


	19. Chapter 19

She returned to practices and Clark continued to work at the Torch, which at times left Lois unsettled having him around. The football team gelled and won the championship that year. Lois played as the starting left side corner. Clark was amazed at her athleticism.

It was two weeks after the championship game and the end of the second scholastic term. She was in the newspaper office during the winter recess and was surprised to see Clark was busy helping to edit the online version of the paper.

It was early evening as she looked up from her terminal. She squeezed the back of her neck as she caught a glimpse of the thick blue band he always wore on his right wrist, even during games. She never noticed it had a glimmering quality to it.

"Nice bracelet, Clark," she said nonchalantly. Clark looked between her and the blue band. "Did your girlfriend give it to you?"

Clark let out a small laugh. He lifted his wrist to show her. Lois blushed a little. "My mother made it for me when we were in Kansas."

She nodded. "It's nice. It looks like it's made of some crystals."

"Yeah," he said a little uneasy as he shook his wrist. "My hometown is interesting that way. There are a lot of different types of rocks lying around.

"Did you know it's the meteor capital of the world?" he said as he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, almost as blue as the crystals.

She shrugged. She went back to her terminal.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked as he stood up, fidgeting with the bracelet. It appeared to change to a darker grey color.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we could make a food run. I mean if you're staying longer," she gulped.

"I'll go," he said as he took in a breath. "What are you hankering for?"

She shrugged. "Surprise me."

He smirked at her before exiting the door. He was gone for only ten minutes. He placed the authentic Korean food plates before the both of them. He also placed two Gatorade fruit punch bottles between them. She looked up at him surprised.

"There was a catering truck right outside of the gates," he lied.

She nodded again. She took in a breath as she broke her chopsticks apart. She took a bite of the barbecue chicken and nodded.

"It's good," she said as Clark took his own plate and began to eat.

They ate quietly for a few minutes as they worked while they ate. She looked up at him after taking a sip from her Gatorade.

"So, why are you still here, Clark?" Lois said.

"I'm much more of a food savorer than a gobbler," Clark said as he ate some of his bean sprouts.

"No," Lois said, blushing a little as she was misunderstood. "Why are you still with the paper?"

"Didn't you know," he said as he took a sip of his drink, "My ultimate fantasy is to be stuck in a room with you for the rest of my life."

Lois looked down at her food for a moment. "Ha ha, very funny Clark," she said slightly wistfully.

"Kidding," he said smiling at her sincerely. "I'm kinda liking this writing stuff. Besides, it will look good on a college app."

She nodded. "So what's Smallville like?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Smallville?" he asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"You mentioned moving from there in Mr. Diego's English class, freshman year," she said.

He nodded remembering walking into the class. He remembered her at the front of the room. "It's a small town, like its namesake. Quaint, cozy, I guess. We lived on the family farm. It's still up there."

"Farm; like with cows and stuff?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Mom and dad felt like a change. So we moved here."

"Do you miss it?"

"We've gone back for the past two summers," Clark said looking at her. "So you've lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "We've got family in England."

"You ever been up there?"

"Yeah, we go up there often," she said choosing her words wisely.

They talked with ease for the rest of the evening. Lois smiled inwardly. And for the first time since she first met the young man from Kansas, she felt like they were actually okay with each other.

Lois felt her loyalty to him grow. Despite all of their arguing, she would consider him her best friend. And that's how it would be for the next sixteen years.

After their senior year of high school, Clark accepted a football scholarship to play at Kansas University. Meanwhile, Lois accepted a journalism scholarship from the University of Hawai'i.

They kept in touch, emailing each other almost daily during their early college years. They lost touch for a while after their sophomore year. Lois was busy with her journalism studies. Clark had stopped playing football after tragedy hit; a car accident involving a drunk driver killed his father when his parents were in Smallville.

Clark never returned her emails. She knew he was distraught but wanted to let him know that she was there for support if he needed it.

Lois interned at the Honolulu Star-Advertiser while finishing her journalism studies. She worked three great years at the paper after graduating from college. While there, she had heard of the "Red-Blue Blur" that was playing superhero saving lives all over the world.

She would have billed herself a skeptic about superheroes. In the normal world people like them didn't exist. Then she had to remind herself to take a step back. She was part of a Wizarding family. Maybe this Blur was a wizard or even a witch who had eschewed the unwritten Wizarding rule of not using magic in the Muggle world.

She never wrote about the Blur until she moved to the mainland. She found herself in Metropolis, Kansas after a successful writing year at the island paper.

6


	20. Chapter 20

Almost Six Years Earlier

10 Oct, Thurs. 1800 (6:00 p.m.) HST

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lois said as she walked up the Kent's walkway as the sun started to set on the warm October night. The older woman waved at her as she finished watering the potted plants.

"Hi, Lois, how are you doing this evening?" Mrs. Kent asked as she walked toward the younger woman.

"I'm good. Mom asked me to bring over some baskets for the craft fair this weekend," Lois said as she handed the bag of baskets over.

"Thanks, Lois," Mrs. Kent said. "Hermione mentioned you were moving up to the Mainland."

"Yeah," Lois blushed a little. "I interviewed for a position at The Daily Planet last week."

"That's terrific, Lois," Mrs. Kent smiled at her.

"I'm not so sure if I'm cut out to be a reporter on such a big stage," Lois seemed uncertain of herself.

"You've weathered two years of football practice with my son, Lois," Mrs. Kent said smiling. "I think this newspaper thing would be a walk in the park for you."

Lois laughed. She gulped. "How is Clark?"

"Clark's fine," Mrs. Kent nodded. "He's in New York writing for a small paper there."

"Good for him," Lois said, smiling. She took in a breath. "I should probably get back home. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Kent."

"You, too, Lois," the older woman said as they both heard a clanging of aluminum cans at the rear of the house. Mrs. Kent took in a deep breath, "Must be the wind."

Lois looked around at the still night. She nodded regardless. "Have a good night Mrs. Kent," the young journalist smiled before walking down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

Mrs. Kent walked into the house to set the table for two and to ready the pot roast dinner with mashed potatoes and gravy. She smiled as she placed the craft baskets onto the table.

O-O-O

Lois sat at her terminal in the basement offices of the largest paper in the world as she finished her column. With only one month of work under her belt at the Daily Planet, Lois had already written five critically acclaimed pieces.

She looked up and almost had to do a double take. Walking towards her, accompanied by the paper's editor in chief looked like someone from her past.

"Ah, Lois," Perry White, the cagey journalist addressed her. Lois stood up. "I want to introduce you to your new neighbor here.

"Clark Kent," Perry said as he nodded at the tall dark haired young man. "This is another one of our new kids on the block. I think she's also from your neck of the woods."

"Lois Granger," Clark smiled as he extended his hand. Lois looked at him.

She took a breath. "Clark," she said weakly as she shook his hand.

Perry held the back of the empty chair behind the desk across of hers. Lois took a deep breath as she watched him place a nameplate on the desk. "I'll let you two catch up. I'll see you both on Monday."

The two young reporters watched their boss exit. Lois was able to gather herself first. "You're here," Lois said.

"You were always a very perceptive journalist," Clark said smirking at her as he straightened his nameplate.

She took a deep breath as she shut her computer down. She swung her backpack onto her shoulder. She glared at him before heading towards the lift. Clark smiled to himself as he caught up to her.

"There was an opening," he said as he took a sideways glance at her. "I applied."

They were both silent for a moment. The ride up to the lobby seemed to take forever. She looked at him as the doors opened.

"Have a good weekend, Clark," she said as she quickly stepped out of the lift. He watched her walk away out of the building. He just smiled.

O-O-O

Lois and Clark had been working across each other for two weeks. Coincidentally, the number of Red-Blue Blur saves increased in the Metropolis area. Lois was in awe of the feats. Secretly she wished for the opportunity to interview this mysterious hero.

Clark stood up to stretch. The once busy basement was now quite empty. He looked at his wristwatch. It read almost 9 p.m. He looked towards Lois who rubbed the back of her neck.

"You've always really liked your long working hours, huh?" he said as he started to shut down. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Lois looked up at him. "You can go ahead, Clark. I can see myself out."

"Come on Lois," he said.

She took a breath. "I'm staying a short seven blocks away, Clark."

"Like I said back in high school, I'm going to make sure you get home safe," Clark said as he handed her coat to her. "Or are you waiting for this super man to escort you?"

Lois could feel her ears start to burn. She took hold of her coat and then glared at him as she headed for the lift with Clark in tow.

"That would probably be a pretty good name for him," Lois said as the door shut.

"It would make for shorter headlines for you," Clark remarked.

Lois looked at him, surprised. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lois asked.

"I just never pegged you as a groupie, that's all," Clark said matter-of-factly. "I mean, I've read some of your descriptions of the guy."

"Those were eye witness accounts by the people he had saved," Lois said defensively.

"So let me get this straight. You've never even seen this Blur before."

"He doesn't like the limelight, I guess," she shrugged as they exited the lift. She led him out of the building and down the street.

"So he could have a third eye or back hair or something," he said.

"Why would that matter?" Lois rolled her eyes. "Unlike you I don't associate with people merely based on their looks, Clark."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her. Lois let out a breath as she could feel the blush on her neck rise. She quickened her pace. He caught up to her.

"So where exactly is home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"At the Motel 6," she said.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"With the move and the transition up from a small paper back home to the world's largest paper, I haven't been able to find a place yet," Lois shrugged as they stopped in front of the small motel. Clark nodded as his mind started to work.

"Good night, Clark," Lois said as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you up to your room?" he said smirking.

"I'm sure your new conquest wouldn't want you doing that," Lois said.

"Ah, Roxanne," Clark nodded. "She's actually on a New York casting call."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said not even looking back at him.

He took in a deep breath. He watched her enter the entrance before he headed to the phone booth they had passed earlier.

8


	21. Chapter 21

It was another long Friday when Clark suggested he and Lois work at his house on the recent crime wave article that Perry had assigned them to tag team on. Lois reluctantly agreed.

"I need to stop at the bank, first," Lois said as she paused in front of the establishment. Clark rolled his eyes.

"I'll wait outside," Clark said.

Lois shrugged her shoulders as she entered. She walked towards the teller. She accidentally bumped into a customer who had just finished his transaction. Lois took in a breath. She turned to see a boy in a blue t-shirt and his mother at the other teller.

A few moments later, all hell started to break loose. Gunmen who were posing as customers raised their assault weapons and handguns. They shouted for everyone to get down and for the tellers to hand over cash.

Sirens were already heard approaching the bank. Lois looked out to see police dressed in S.W.A.T. gear. The robbers noted this as well as they grabbed whatever cash that the tellers handed to them.

The lead robber pointed to two of his men to make sure to cover their backs. He looked around and grabbed the young boy in blue. His mother begged for her son's life. Lois slowly stood up as her vision haunted her. She was not going to let these men throw the boy off the roof.

She lifted her hands up. The robbers pointed their weapons at her as the boy struggled.

"Look," she said as she glanced over at the boy. She looked back up to the lead robber. "There's no reason to take the boy. You have other hostages to choose from.

"My name is Lois Granger and I write for the Daily Planet," she said gulping. "I'd make a far better hostage."

The lead robber looked at her for a moment. He looked at the other three robbers. He shoved the boy away and grabbed onto the news reporter.

He nodded to his back up. They rushed to the lift. "Meet us up on the roof," he said to his two backup men. Lois shut her eyes wondering what the hell did she get herself into.

O-O-O

"Thanks," the bank security guard nodded at the red and blue clad superhero as he accepted the gun. The two bank robbers who trailed their two lead men were wrapped up in the metal chains that were used for the queue. "There are two others. I think they were heading up to the roof."

"They took a woman hostage," the woman with a small boy hanging onto her hand shared.

"A hostage," the superhero looked quickly around. He had a sinking feeling he knew the hostage. He nodded at them before quickly exiting the bank and flying up to the roof.

He arrived just as Lois rammed the back of her head into the face of the bank robber who was trying to secure her as the helicopter lifted off. He watched as the female reporter grabbed a hold of the gun as the robber tried to aim it at the superhero. The stray bullets glanced off the blue clad superhero's chest as he flew toward the helicopter.

The pilot lost control of the aircraft and it teetered. Lois lost her balance and fell out. The caped superhero grabbed onto the landing gear of the chopper and quickly pulled it downwards toward the falling woman.

Lois closed her eyes fearing that she was going to hit the pavement soon. She opened her eyes as she felt her momentum stop. She took in a breath as she stared into the blue eyes of her savior. She looked up as he also had a hold of the helicopter.

"I got you," the young man said.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

He flew upwards back onto the roof. He placed the helicopter down but gently still held Lois in his arms.

Lois's legs were still wobbly. The villains were in shock as several police officers gathered around the downed chopper wielding their firearms.

Usually the Red-Blue Blur would have left the scene by now. He waited this time.

"Are you all right?" he asked the young woman.

"Yeah," she said, almost breathlessly.

He nodded at her, slowly letting her go. He went over to talk to the police personnel who were arresting the two criminals. He nodded at them before returning to check on Lois again.

"I'm glad you're all right, Ms. Granger," the superhero nodded at her.

"You know who I am?" she asked surprised.

"I've read most of your stuff," he smiled at her before turning to leave.

"Wait," she said as he turned back. "What do we call you? I mean, 'the Red-Blue Blur' is a bit of a mouthful."

"I'm sure the media can come up with a name far better than I could," he said, nodding at her.

"A friend of mine suggested Superman; he's also a reporter," she said as she took in a breath, remembering Clark was probably outside of the bank worried about her.

"Well, what do you think about that name?" he asked her smiling.

"I think it probably does you well," she said. She pointed at his chest. "You've already got the S on your chest."

He looked down. "Family crest," he said. He took a breath. He nodded at her again. "If you will excuse me, I have to check on the rest of the world."

She nodded as he flew off the roof. She took in a breath as one of the police officers gently took hold of her arm. "We should head downstairs to take your statement, ma'am."

O-O-O

Lois finished giving her statement to the officer in charge in one of the loan offices. She stepped out onto the main floor of the bank when she found Clark taking reporter notes. She took a breath as she approached.

"I think we got our lead for that crime wave story we're working on," Clark said as he pocketed his notepad. "You okay, Lois?"

"Yeah," she said as he led her out of the bank. "He says he doesn't mind the name Superman."

"Okay," he said as he led her down the street; five blocks east was the two bedroom brownstone that his family owned. "You were able to talk to the Red-Blue Blur? I thought he normally doesn't give interviews."

"He stayed for a moment," she said blankly as she kept up with Clark.

"He must really like you," Clark said as he took a sideways glance at her. He noticed her blush a little. They were silent the rest of the way.

Clark fished the keys out of his pocket to open the door of his brownstone. Lois looked at the exterior of the home. It was her first time visiting.

Clark led her into the living room. "Make yourself at home," he said as he placed his coat over the back of the sofa. He headed into the kitchen as Lois took a seat.

He quickly returned with a tray full of hot food and a couple of Diet Cokes. Lois raised an eyebrow but then shrugged her shoulders after a while.

They worked and ate silently for a moment. Clark took a sip of his soda as he stole a glance at her.

He took a deep breath. "Hey," Clark broke the silence. "You know I'm looking for a housemate."

Lois looked at him for a moment. "That's a nice gesture, Clark, but really."

"No seriously, Lois. Mom and Dad bought this place a long time ago. We stayed here on our trips into the city. There's a spare bedroom," Clark said, a little hopeful.

Lois took a second before she spoke. "I really wouldn't want to trouble you, Clark."

"It's no trouble, Lois. This place is paid for. All we have to worry about are the utilities," he said before he took another sip of his drink.

Lois took a look around for a moment. Her head begin to spin a little; what with all the excitement that had happened that afternoon.

"I don't know, Clark," Lois said as she looked at him. "Are you sure? I mean, this is a pretty good bachelor pad as is."

Clark laughed. Lois held her breath for a moment before joining in. "The walls are pretty thick."

Lois hid a blush as she looked down at her food. She nodded slowly. "Okay," she said softly.

He smiled. "We can move you in over the weekend," he said. "You can have the bedroom with the bath."

"Whoa. What?" Lois asked.

"Really, Lois, it's all right," Clark said. "That way I won't need to see panty hose or feminine products lying around."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," she said hitting him on the arm. He smiled to himself. They continued with their work.

9


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. Short Lemon Warning.

* * *

10 Apr, Wed. 2200 (10:00 p.m.) BST

Clark shut his eyes as he removed his glasses. He sat next to Lois's hospital bed, relieving Mrs. Malfoy who had to go back to Hawai'i to finish up the school day; she was only there for her lunch break. Clark leaned forward, resting his head on his forearms as he laid them on her bed. He looked up at his unconscious best friend.

He yawned, which for normal people wouldn't have been a surprise. Only he wasn't as normal as others would have thought. Fatigue didn't affect him as much unless it was coupled with Kryptonite poisoning.

He had been keeping himself busy when he wasn't sitting next to her hospital bed. He worked the Metropolis day as a mild mannered reporter, making sure everybody believed Lois's cover story. He worked part of the evening hours doing his superhero duties across the globe before settling in on the not so comfortable chair next to her unconscious form.

His eyelids grew heavy. 'Just going to rest my eyes for a little while,' he thought as he began to see black.

O-O-O

Clark opened his eyes as he heard the fast clicking on keyboard keys. He watched as the cursor on his monitor continually blinked. He looked at the clock at the bottom right corner of the screen; it read 10:25 p.m. He looked up to see her looking back and forth between her computer screen and her handwritten notes.

He took in a sharp breath. She looked up, smirking at him for throwing her off.

"Hey," he said, almost breathlessly.

"Hey, yourself," she said as she flipped another page of notes.

"You're here," he said.

"Uh, yeah, have been for the past fourteen hours," she said as she looked up from her wristwatch. "Whoa."

Clark had quickly gotten out of his seat and stood, leaning against the front of her desk. She looked up at him.

"That was quick, Clark," she said rolling slightly backward in her chair. She smiled sincerely, "Who do you think you are? Superman?"

Clark took in a breath, a little surprised. Maybe the whole warehouse and Wizarding thing was just a dream. She hadn't actually found out about him being the caped hero. He recalled how she found out about him in the alternate reality and how he treated her after she learned of his real identity. He was going to tell her the right way.

He looked down at her left hand. He took another breath as he noticed that her ring finger was no longer adorned with the large diamond. He smiled to himself. She looked at him questioningly.

He acted quickly. In a blink of an eye he shoved everything off of her desk and quickly pulled her up onto the cleared desktop. He watched her take in a breath as she narrowed her eyes at him. She looked over the edge of the desk.

"I was typing my notes," she said exasperatedly.

"Don't worry about it," he smirked. He held up her thumb drive in between his fingers. "I was able to save it."

"What's going on Clark?" she asked as he rolled in her chair up to the edge of her desk, her legs dangling in front of his chest. He placed the USB drive into one of her desk drawers.

He locked eyes with her. He ran his palms over her knees and up her thighs. He watched her take in a breath as he bunched her skirt up to the bottom of her buttocks. He felt for the top part of her white cotton panties. She blew out the breath as she watched him pull them over her shoes.

He placed kisses up from the inside of her right thigh up to her core. She squirmed for a moment. She gasped. Her eyes widened as he licked her folds. She arched her back as he nibbled on her clit making her pant.

"Oh," she moaned as she leaned back, feeling for the edge of her desk, grasping them for support. His tongue darted in and out of her. He varied the pressure of his flicks.

"Oh, please Clark," she moaned as she laid her back onto the hard wood desktop.

He stopped for a moment. He watched her squirm, her eyelids fluttering. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to normalize her breathing.

He caught her gaze again. She was caught off guard at how lustfully he had looked at her. She gasped again as he continued.

He sucked causing a vacuum. She moaned, arching her back.

"Deeper, Clark, please," she said as he felt her hands clutching at his shirt collar, pulling him into her further. He smiled to himself. If he had looked up at her, he would have noticed her blush.

He deepened his plunges. She moaned in ecstasy scraping her fingernails over her desktop. He made her shudder in orgasm, her juices spilling from her. He lapped her up.

He stood up, towering over her. She looked up at him, her eyelids fluttering. She took in a sharp breath as she finally realized where they were and what had just occurred. She bolted to a sitting position.

It was Clark's turn to take a breath. She looked at his shirtfront, torn open as she had clutched him moments ago. She hit his chest, forcing him backwards.

"Lois," he said as he looked down at the blue of his hero suit. He looked up as she stood up wobbly. She looked for her discarded underwear.

Clark acted quickly. He changed out of his Armani suit, quickly replacing it in his locker behind his desk and pulled her into his arms before taking off into the air, speeding out of their workplace building and heading north.

Lois struggled feebly against him at first before the cold air of the northern latitudes affected her. She shivered pulling in closer to his body. Clark felt like an asshole at the moment as he sped to their destination.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he wrapped his cape around her. They descended through the cold darkness.

"Just a tad," she stammered as she felt a breeze roll up her bare legs.

Lois's eyes scanned her surroundings as Clark flew them into a large structure that looked like it was made of large icicles. They flew through several chambers before Clark landed gently in a medium sized room. Against a wall was something that resembled an unmade bed. Against another wall was a clear block upon which was a slew of paperwork, reporter notes. Clark let go of her, watching her stagger backwards allowing her panties to fall from her fingertips. He turned toward the door and sucked inward, sealing the entranceway and stopping the cold air that streamed in through it.

Clark, as Superman looked at her anxiously. He gulped. Lois looked at her surroundings before looking directly at him.

"Where are we?" she said as he took a step forward. She crossed her arms over her chest, still feeling a little cold.

"I call it my fortress of solitude," he said looking around as well.

She shivered. He closed the distance between the two of them. "Are we still on earth?" she asked as she took in a breath.

"We're near the North Pole," he said. "Up in the Arctic".

"Did you bring all your girlfriends here?" she asked, turning crimson; she averted his eyesight.

"You and my parents are the only ones who know about this place … and about me," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. She looked around the room again before turning back to him.

"You look upset," he said warily.

Lois took a deep breath as she put her arms down, playing with the hem of her untucked shirt. She looked up at him.

"Are you more upset that I didn't tell you until now?" he asked, "Or the fact that I'm really Clark?"

Lois hesitated. Clark looked down for a moment. She watched as he turned quickly. She let out a gasp as she saw all of him. She watched him touch the familiar bracelet; the blue crystals glimmered.

"It's always been me, Lois," he stepped in front of her. Lois blushed, concentrating on his face. "Underneath that mild mannered reporter jacket or the Superman suit, it's me, Clark.

"The same Clark you've been arguing with since high school," he said as he traced her jaw line with his fingertip. "The same guy that's been ignoring you because he thought you could never feel the same way about him."

"I love you, Clark," she said as she ran her palm down the length of his chest.

He groaned. She pulled his head down for a kiss. He pulled her gently toward the bed as he continued to kiss her. He never usually had the time to make it after his rest stops. He deftly unbuttoned her white blouse and allowed it to drop to the floor. They paused for a moment.

Clark looked down at her. He ran his hand down her back, unhooking her bra and eliciting a moan. He reached the rear zipper of her skirt and unzipped it. She pulled the skirt off of her hips and allowed it to pool at her feet, all the while Clark watched. She allowed her bra to drop to the floor as well.

She took a step towards him. He bent down to kiss her as he scooped her off her feet. He lay her down onto the mattress. She breathed out looking up at him. He joined her on the bed, straddling her right thigh.

"You can tell me to stop if we're moving too fast," he said, a little strained.

He felt her run her hand over his abdomen. It snaked downward over his erection. "Oh, God, Lois," he said as he kissed her.

No foreplay was needed. He pushed into her up to the hilt. He felt her tremble for a moment before she ran her hands over his buttocks. He slowly pulled out of her and then eased himself back into her.

"Faster, Clark," she moaned. They kissed each other. Clark closed his eyes for a moment as he lost himself, relishing the feeling of being inside her.

O-O-O

10 Apr, Wed. 2300 (11:00 p.m.) BST

Clark awoke; startled as he heard the metal legs of a chair scrape against the stone floor. He bolted upright.

"Whoa," the older man said. "You all right, Clark?"

Clark gulped. He blew out a breath as he saw Lois still asleep in the familiar hospital bed. He stood up, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Yeah, just took a short nap," he said, averting Mr. Malfoy's eyes. He looked at his watch. He was out for an hour.

"You looked pretty startled, Son," Mr. Malfoy said concerned. "Do you need me to ask Dr. Thomas to check you over?"

"I'm good, Mr. Malfoy," Clark said, not wanting to admit to the doctor or to Lois's father that he was having an inappropriate dream about his daughter. "I'm going to check on the world."

"I'll hold down the fort," Mr. Malfoy said as he settled into his seat.

Clark paused at the doorway. "Hey, Mr. Malfoy," Clark said, gulping before he continued. "Are you as good at _Legelimency _as Lois is?"

Mr. Malfoy looked at him strangely for a split second before shaking his head. "No. A gift like that usually runs in the family. She inherited it from my mother," the pureblood wizard said as he yawned. "I guess it sometimes skips a generation. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Clark smiled. He silently thanked the Wizarding gods for Mr. Malfoy's inability to read minds. Clark exited the room.

11


	23. Chapter 23

12 Apr. Fri. 0155 (1:55 a.m.) BST

The hospital room was dimly lit as it should have been at two in the morning. The heart rate monitor beeped as Lois's chest rose and fell. It was as if she reacted to her brain synapses as she twitched uncontrollably in her unconscious state. She cycled through visions as her eyes remained shut; past and possible future ones. All of which seemed quite alarming.

O-O-O

22 Mar, Fri. 1730 (5:30 p.m.) CST

Lois took a breath as she exited the brownstone she used to share with Clark, whom she now realized was Superman. She shook her head as she walked quickly down the block. She pulled her jacket around her.

She walked quickly past the busy adult establishments. She turned into the familiar alley to enter the Wizarding bar entrance she had entered earlier that evening. She entered the fireplace, on a hunch. She took a breath and said the address as plain as day realizing that her ex-fiancé was a wizard.

In the mansion at 1211 Chambers Street, she looked around the large living room. She removed her jacket and started to turn everything over, looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack, Lex's wand.

She turned the place upside down. She grew frustrated as she tossed books off of the shelves. How could she have allowed herself to have fallen for Lex? She turned just as she heard the crackling sounds. She took in a breath, bracing herself.

She heard it as well as felt it. The pain coursed through her body. The two wizards held their torture curses for a good minute. The three wizards that apparated in watched smugly as the young woman writhed on the wooden floor.

Lex Carter nodded at the other two as he instructed Rocher Miller to lift his own torture spell. Torry Tennyson pointed his wand out at the defenseless woman. She panted for air, trembling as the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse coursed through her.

"Well, well, Lois," Lex Carter said as Rocher Miller pulled her up by the front of her shirt. He held her in front of Lex.

"When did you finally figure it out?" he asked as he ran his wand tip along her jaw line.

She took in a breath. She glowered at him.

"Junior mentioned you could see things. I figured it was just a matter of time before my secret was revealed," he said into her ear. He took a step back from her sizing her up.

Lois took in another deep breath as she looked past him towards the door. Her knees wobbled for a moment before her eyes grew a stormy grey.

She moved quickly, first slamming the back of her head into Miller's face. She then placed Torry into a headlock and twisted, hearing the crack. Lex looked in shock as she went for Miller, who was still stunned. He didn't see it coming as she put him into the same headlock and twisted. She went to one knee. She lunged for her former fiancé. But he blocked her advance by uttering another _Cruciatus_.

She could sense him, faintly as he grabbed her into his arms, knowing full well that he would be apparating them away. She blacked out.

O-O-O

Lois looked down at the cutting board before taking a peek at her surroundings. Lois breathed in. She recognized the Kent farm house interior. She and Clark would spend long nights together there when they needed to do research on their stories away from the big city of Metropolis.

She let out a small gasp as she looked out through the kitchen window into a large backyard. There were four young children playing outside, carrying brooms and flying not too high off the ground.

There were two small dark haired boys, the youngest of the four kids, who looked quite identical. They were holding up their mini brooms by the handles and carrying them around as if they were toy airplanes. The taller black haired girl pushed the shorter brown haired girl on a broom as she flew.

Lois's eyes fluttered as she was unsure of what she was seeing in front of her. She turned and took in a breath.

O-O-O

12 Apr. Fri. 0230 (2:30 a.m.) BST

Clark watched, concerned, as her heart rate seemed to increase. He squeezed her hand. "Fight it, Lois," he whispered as he shut his eyes for a moment.

Clark almost fell out of his chair as she woke up startled. He quickly went to her side. Her eyes grew large when she saw him. She whimpered.

"Hey," Clark said reassuringly as he smiled at her. He took in a breath as he took her hand into his palm.

"Where are we, Clark?" she asked as she surveyed the room.

"We're at Hogwarts," he said. He watched her take in a quick breath, realizing what he knew. She shut her eyes for a moment as a tear trickled down her cheek. She opened them quickly as he brushed the wayward tear.

She looked into his eyes. She gulped. "Lex? Did my father arrest him?"

"He can't hurt you anymore," he said as he took a seat on her hospital bed. "The bullets ricocheted off of your dad's serpent shield. He was killed instantly."

She nodded, "The weapons, Everbleeders."

"Your dad, your uncle Dean and Nick helped to inventory and destroy the weapons and the potion," he said.

"How long have I been out, Clark?" she looked up into his face.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Three weeks tomorrow."

"Oh my, God. Perry," she said worriedly.

Clark laughed. "I told him you took a much needed vacation, especially after what happened. Your dad and the Wizarding authority helped with the story. Lex was killed in a boating incident on his yacht."

Lois laughed sadly. She took in a breath. She tried to sit up. Clark was about to help but stopped himself. She was able to prop herself on her pillow. They caught each other's gaze.

"I thought I heard some talking in here," a voice rang out from the doorway, surprising the both of them.

The head of the medical ward smiled at the couple. She waved her wand over the young woman. As she expected, all of the bones and injuries healed nicely.

"Let's check your reflexes, Lois," the cagey doctor said softly. Lois nodded as she allowed her to poke and prod. Clark waited patiently.

Dr. Thomas nodded at the young woman. "You worried the lot of us, you know that young lady," she squeezed her hand. She looked at the clock on the wall, noting it was only 2:30 in the a.m. "I'll be back later on this morning."

The doctor nodded her head at Clark, squeezing his arm gently, as if confirming that Lois really woke up from her coma. She exited smiling to herself. Clark approached the side of Lois's bed.

"Hey," he said squeezing her hand. They were both silent for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you about me, Clark," she said softly, her lower lip trembling. "I just . . ."

"Your family filled in the blanks, Lois," Clark smiled gently.

"I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak."

"Lois," he interrupted.

"I just wanted to fit in. I didn't want you to think I was different," she said looking up into his face, gulping.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," he said as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Lois, about me," he began.

"Clark, it's okay," she said as she took in a breath. "I'm sure you had your reasons not to trust me."

"It's not that," he said, caressing her cheek. "I told you about my reactions to the different types of kryptonite. You kept that info to yourself."

"Journalistic discretion," she said looking up into his face. "It wouldn't have been responsible of me if I wrote about that."

"I was afraid that someone would hurt you to get to my secret. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," he began. "What this whole thing has taught me is that the world is far more complicated than I thought. No matter what happened, I couldn't account for other circumstances. I couldn't keep you safe anyway."

"It's not your fault Clark," she shut her eyes. "Lex had a vendetta. I'm just glad you're safe.

"Shouldn't you be out saving people," she gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine, Clark. I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while."

He laughed. He kissed her forehead.

"Go," she looked up into his face. "The world needs you."

"Yeah," he said. "Get some rest, Lois. Dr. Thomas will be poking and prodding you in a few hours."

They both laughed. He squeezed her hand one last time before he left. Lois took in a breath as she watched his blur leave the room. She closed her eyes.

9


	24. Chapter 24

Clark accompanied Lois and her family back to Hawai'i a few days after she woke up. She would be away from work for another week. Clark shared her cover story with Perry.

O-O-O

22 Apr. Mon. 0800 (8:00 a.m.) CST

Clark met up with Lois at the Puka Inn in Hawai'i on the day she was scheduled to return to the Planet. She was surprised to see him there at 4 a.m. Hawaii Time.

"Hi," Lois said softly.

"Hey," he said smiling as he nodded towards the fireplace.

She nodded in return. They flooed to Metropolis.

For the most part, the day went without a hitch. Her coworkers welcomed her back and Perry was his usual surly self.

At the end of the day, Clark looked at his watch. It was almost 6 p.m. He watched Lois yawn.

He stood up as he shut his computer down. He cleared his throat. "Hey, I think it's time to call it a day."

Lois looked at her own watch. She stood up. "I guess you're right," she gave him a weak smile.

Clark suggested she floo from the brownstone. Lois shrugged and followed him home. The ten block walk was a quiet one.

"Hey, you want to stay for dinner? I could pick up some pizza or something?" Clark asked hopeful.

"I really don't want to trouble you, Clark," she said.

"Come on, Lois. It's no trouble," he raised his eyebrows waiting for a positive response. She hesitated for a moment before agreeing.

They ate pizza and actually watched a Yankees versus Royals game on television. Clark noticed Lois actually seemed relaxed. They actually watched the whole game and caught some sports highlights on ESPN.

Clark glanced at Lois for a moment. He took in a breath before addressing her.

"Hey Lois," Clark began. Lois looked at him. "I still haven't rented out your room. It would make commuting easier. You wouldn't have to deal with the time difference."

He held his breath, waiting for a response. Lois studied him for a moment. She exhaled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said. She just nodded.

4


	25. Chapter 25

Both Lois and Clark had full plates. They seemed to always be assigned to different stories. Clark pulled late hours and Lois knew why, for once. Everything seemed perfectly fine between the two. It was like old times.

But for Lois, she felt like she couldn't breathe when they were together. She had been back for a full four weeks. Clark was out before lunch, probably fighting crime.

Lois's flashforwards were interrupted by her flashbacks of the day she found out about Clark and his alter ego. She couldn't fight the memory of her telling him how she really felt.

She looked up as a young woman stopped behind Clark's desk. She was tall and thin and like all fashion models quite beautiful; just Clark's type. Lois nodded at her.

"Lois, you're looking well," Koko Wesley said, almost smirking. "You wouldn't happen to know where Clark is?"

"He's probably out checking on a lead," Lois said as she saved her document. "Do you want me to leave him a message for you?"

"Uh, no," the overpaid fashionista said as she brazenly sat in Clark's chair. "We were supposed to go out for a late lunch. I'll just wait here."

"Make yourself at home," Lois said. "I have to go … meet a source."

She left the blonde haired beauty sitting at Clark's desk. She needed to get some fresh air. She made her way to the lift.

The lift doors opened as she reached them. She took in a breath as Clark stepped out.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she said softly. "You've got a visitor."

Clark looked over her shoulder to see Koko sitting in his seat. He took in a breath.

"Yeah, we're grabbing a bite," Clark said sincerely. "You want to join us?"

Lois hesitated. She shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks, Clark. I don't think so."

"Really, Lois," Clark began.

"I got an appointment with a source. I don't want him to think I stood him up," Lois explained. She stepped towards the lift as the doors opened. "Besides, three's a crowd.

"You should get in there," she nodded at him.

Clark wanted to say something but stopped himself. He just nodded at her. He watched as the lift doors closed on her. He exhaled before turning.

"Hey," Koko said as she kissed him on the cheek. He froze for a second. He gave her a smile.

"We should head to lunch," Clark said.

Koko studied him for a moment. She gently grabbed his elbow and turned them toward the lift. "I guess there's no way we'll ever get back together again is there," she smiled nodding at the realization that Clark had moved on.

Clark looked at her sincerely. She nodded flirtatiously. "Oh well. Lunch awaits," she said as the lift doors closed.

O-O-O

20 May. Mon. 1930 (7:30 p.m.) BST

Lois knocked on the door of the Wizarding London suburb home. The mediwizard answered the door. He smiled as he invited his older sister into the house.

Lois stayed for a three hour visit. She helped Charlotte put her niece and nephew to bed.

Lois and Draco, Jr. sat in the living room drinking their coffee. They were silent for a moment, just savoring the taste of the brew.

"So what's with the visit, Lo?" Junior asked studying her.

She gave him a waning smile, "I can't visit my brother on a whim these days?"

They both laughed. He studied her again. "How's work?"

"I'm getting back into the swing of things," she shrugged. "It's like how it was before I met Lex.

"Clark's usually off saving the world; except I know that for a fact now. Perry hasn't assigned us a piece to work on together, yet. But other than that, it's hard for us to hold a conversation longer than five minutes.

"I don't know, Junior," she said.

"You're thinking of quitting, aren't you?" her closest brother asked her as he studied her.

She looked down for a moment. "Hey, I thought I was the one who was adept at using _Legelimency_?"

"This have anything to do with your feelings for Clark?"

"Remind me never to confide in you anything about my love life ever again," she smiled before she said, hesitating a little. "He was having lunch with Koko."

Junior nodded. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. He pressed her for an answer. "Did you tell him how you felt about him?"

She took in a deep breath. She looked up at her brother. "After I was shot, I told him I loved him. I didn't think I was going to survive the wounds.

"You're a mediwizard, Junior," she looked at him. "My chances of survival were slim to none."

"Oh, come on Lois. You're the strongest person I know. Even stronger than Mom or Dad; and that's saying a lot."

Lois kissed him on the cheek before standing up to stretch. She turned back to him. "I've sat across from him since day one. The last thing I want to do is make him feel awkward."

"Have you asked him how he feels about you?"

"I'm not going to lose him as a friend, Junior," she gulped. She bit her lower lip. "I've known in my heart that it would be a cold day in hell before there could be any sort of Lois and Clark romance."

"I could help with that," he said as he tapped his wand.

She laughed, glad that he provided some comic relief. He stood up as Lois made her way to the fireplace. He hugged her for a long while before pushing her at arms length. "He doesn't know what he's had, right in front of him," he said, squeezing her arms. He nodded at her before she left by floo.

6


	26. Chapter 26

1 Jun, Sat. 1700 (5:00 p.m.) CST

Lois ran her forefinger over the unsealed envelope. She looked towards the snacks table as Cat Grant leaned into Clark's chest. They were both laughing at something that was obviously funny. It was already a long week. Several of them had come in on a Saturday.

She shut her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath as she looked at her watch; it read 5 p.m. She stood up and grabbed her coat before heading to the lift. She looked at the envelope in her hands as the doors to the lift shut. She had depressed the button for the top floor where the editor-in-chief had his office.

Perry White waved his young successful reporter into his office as he was finishing a phone call. Lois took the seat in front of his desk.

She waited patiently, shifting in her seat. He finally hung up the phone.

"Newspaper CEOs," he said rolling his eyes. "Distribution is up twenty five percent. So what can I do you for, Lois?"

She gulped. "I just wanted to say, 'thank you,'" she said as she handed him the number 10 envelope.

He looked at the unsealed envelope with his name written across the front. He looked up at her, studying her for a moment. He had an inkling as to what the envelope contained.

He opened up the envelope and pulled the stationery with the company letterhead out of it. He unfolded it and skimmed the letter. He looked at her for a moment, slowly folding the letter back up.

"I know things have been difficult since Lex came and left your life, Lois," Perry began. "But has it come to this?"

"I just think I need a change, Perry," she said weakly.

"Complete change, though?" the veteran newsman asked. "You wouldn't consider a sabbatical?"

"I'm not quite sure I was ever ready for this place, Perry," she admitted.

"Your three Pulitzers seem to say otherwise," he said.

She was silent for a moment. Perry nodded, resigned to the fact that he was going to lose his best reporter. They both stood up.

"Do you need a recommendation?" he asked as she put on her coat.

She laughed as he smiled. He accompanied her to the lift. They rode the lift down to the lobby where he held the door open for her. They nodded at each other before Lois left the building.

He depressed the button for the basement. He took a deep breath as he listened to the Muzak on his ride down to the basement offices.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see," Perry said as the lift doors opened. He put his arm around the bespectacled reporter. He nodded at the young man's female companion. "Cat, could you take the next one."

She shrugged. "See you later on tonight, Clark."

Clark nodded at her as the doors closed. He watched as Perry pushed the penthouse button. Clark took a deep breath. Was he in Perry's dog house? They rode the lift in silence, only the gentle tune of Muzak played in the background. The lift doors finally opened. Perry nodded for Clark to follow him to his office.

4


	27. Chapter 27

A.N. Short Lemon; R/R, Thanks!

* * *

1 Jun, Sat. 2255 (10:55 p.m.) CST

Clark looked at his watch as Cat Grant, the gossip columnist, prattled on about her column. It was almost eleven and Lois wasn't home yet. Cat inched closer to Clark on the couch. Clark didn't notice.

They heard the door knob turn. Cat ran her fingers through Clark's hair before he could react. Clark turned as Lois entered the door. She shut the door behind her. She could feel her ears turning red.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said looking at Cat. The gossip columnist smirked slightly. Lois nodded at her, conceding her triumph of winning Clark's heart. "It's been a long day. I think I'm just going to turn in."

Lois excused herself and made her way to her bedroom. It wasn't until after she shut the door that she allowed herself to cry.

Cat smiled at Clark. Clark took in a breath. "I think it's getting late. You should probably go home."

"I know, Clark," Cat said coyly. "You should go after her."

Clark looked at her questioningly. "I don't . . ."

Cat smiled as she raised her eyebrow. She nodded at his pocket. "You don't want to let that rock go to waste. Besides, you two were destined for each other. The whole office is basically waiting until you two could realize that."

She nodded at him again. Clark watched as she headed for the fireplace instead of the door. She canted her eyebrow again and gave him a wink. She kindled the fire, and found the compartment where they kept the floo powder. "You don't need magic to figure that out."

Clark's eyes grew large. "Does Lois know?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure you're good enough to keep a secret, Clark," she said giving him a wink before she stepped into the fireplace.

Clark laughed as he watched her disappear. 'Small world,' he thought. He looked toward Lois's bedroom. He took a breath as he approached it.

He shut his eyes for a moment as he stood before her door. He knocked gently on it.

"Lois, we need to talk," Clark said as he leaned his forehead against the door.

"I'm really tired Clark," she said as she quickly folded up some of her t-shirts. She had decided earlier that day that she was going to commute from Hawaii to Metropolis; for at least the next two weeks.

"Lois, please," Clark pressed. He didn't get a reply. He clenched his fists. "You know I'm able to rip the door off its hinges."

Lois shut her eyes. "I don't think your new roommate would appreciate the lack of privacy, Clark."

"Lois," he said a bit forceful.

"What?" Lois said exasperatedly as she opened the door to the bedroom. She looked at him for a moment and then returned to her folding.

Clark slowly entered her room. He watched as she kept folding clothes.

"Planning a vacation?" he asked approaching her, already knowing the real answer.

"I'm moving back home," she said turning to look at him, not knowing how close he had gotten.

She held a shirt in front of her to keep some semblance of space between them. She looked up into his face.

He pulled something from his pocket. "I thought you might like this back."

"Where'd you get that?" she said, her lower lip trembling slightly.

He gently took the shirt out of her hands as he handed her the envelope. "I talked to Perry this afternoon before I left work."

"Look Clark," Lois started. "I fooled myself into thinking I could make it here. I was wrong."

"So you're running away? Going home?" he looked at her as he took a step toward her. She took a deep breath. "No offense to the Star Advertiser, but that's small change compared to the amount of people you could reach with the Planet."

"This is your element, Clark," she said softly, blinking back tears, "Big lights; big city."

"You're the writer, Lois," he looked into her eyes. "You won the Pulitzers. I was just a sidekick."

"A lot has happened over the past six months that I'm still trying to sort out," she gulped.

"You're running away because of what Carter did?" he asked.

"It's not about him, Clark," she said looking into his eyes.

"It's about me," he said placing his finger under her chin.

"I just," she gulped. She took in a deep breath, "I just want you to be happy, Clark, with Cat, or whomever you end up with."

"Lois," he said shaking his head.

She looked down. "I know. Your personal life is none of my business."

"There is nothing going on between me and Cat, Lois. Or anyone else for that matter," he said taking in a breath.

"Why are you doing this?" Lois asked.

"I don't want you to go," Clark said as he took the envelope from her hands. He used his heat vision to incinerate the resignation later.

"I have that saved on disk," Lois said defensively.

Clark smiled. He touched her cheek. "That night in the warehouse, after you were shot," he gulped. "You said something."

"There were a lot of things I said, Clark, that I didn't . . ." she began.

Clark interrupted her, "You didn't mean it when you said you loved me?"

Lois looked down for a moment. "I said a lot of things that I didn't mean for you to hear," she said softly as she looked up at him. "I told myself I'd never admit it to you until we were old and grey, on my deathbed or something. The latter seemed to be the scenario."

"Lois, I've spent so much time trying to keep my secret identity from you; it's gotten harder and harder to hide my real feelings for you. I love you," Clark said softly as he closed the distance between the two of them.

"I know you're just trying to make me stay by saying . . ." Lois began, but was interrupted with a kiss on her lips.

Lois lost her balance and they both ended on the bed. Clark was on top of her. They took deep breaths when they finally broke the kiss. Clark looked down into her face, trying to calm himself down.

"I love you," Clark said again. "I've been imagining kissing you like that since high school. Of course, there were far more things that I imagined doing with you of the non-G rated variety."

Lois blushed noticeably. She ran her hand down the length of his chest. He took in a strained breath. He kissed her again as her fingers roamed all over his back.

"You can tell me to stop, anytime, Lois," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Don't stop, Clark," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

He moved off of her for a split second. When he returned to his position he was completely naked save his bracelet that shown blue. She was just able to take her blouse off. She gave him a smirk.

Clark smiled as he kissed her neck. She took in a sharp breath as he removed her bra. His hand ran down the length of her abdomen. She closed her eyes as she allowed him to unbutton her slacks and remove them along with her cotton underwear. She felt him kiss up her chest.

Clark was breathless for a moment as he saw her under him. He breathed in her perfume. She let out a moan as he kissed her neck.

Lois's head was swimming. She felt his arousal as he kissed his way up her body. She tensed up.

Clark sensed her. He stopped, breathing in deeply. He adjusted himself. "We're moving too fast, aren't we," he said softly as she looked up at him.

"No, it's just," she paused as she shut her eyes. Clark noticed her turning crimson. "Please don't laugh."

"I wouldn't do that," he reassured her as he caressed her cheek.

"I've never done this before," she said on the brink of tears.

"We can wait, Lois," Clark said, trying to hide his potential disappointment.

She looked up at him. She saw his arms trembling.

"I trust you Clark," she said.

He kissed her shoulder, she moaned. He gently moved her right thigh. "This is going to hurt," he said.

She looked up at him. "I know," she gulped. "I've read two whole books on the subject."

Clark smiled at her. She smiled back. He pushed into her. She whimpered. He watched her tense up. Clark breathed through pursed lips knowing as much as he wanted to move, she wouldn't be ready. He allowed her to get used to the intrusion.

He kissed her on the mouth to distract her. She relaxed a bit. "Lois, I have to move," he grunted.

"Okay, Clark," she said as she ran her hands down his back. He took in a sharp breath.

He started slowly, making sure he was controlling himself. Lois urged him on after a while. She got used to his rhythm. The searing pain she initially felt gave way to impulses of pleasure. They made love over and over again.

Clark smiled upwards at her as he watched her arch her back. He held onto her hips as she rode him. She smirked back at him as she ran her palms over her chest. Clark took in a strained breath. He blew out a breath as he thrust upward exploding into her. He heard her moan as she quivered.

Lois collapsed onto Clark's chest. She smiled at him as she kissed his neck. She took in a deep breath as she caught his eyes. Clark held her face in his hands. He pulled her in for another long kiss.

It was well past 2 a.m. when Clark maneuvered them under Lois's sheets. They lay facing each other, synchronizing breaths. Clark moved a strand of Lois's hair out of her face. She smiled at him.

"You're beautiful, you know that," Clark said as he moved in closer to her.

"You don't have to flatter me, Clark," she smiled. "You've already got me in bed."

Clark kissed her. She kissed him back.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell you that. Never did for fear of being slapped in the face," he said.

She touched his cheek. She shut her eyes for a moment as she pulled in closer to his chest.

"I've seen you date in high school. And I got Pete to keep tabs on the guys you were seeing in college," Clark said as Lois raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him. "I just figured . . . I mean you were going to marry Carter."

"I guess I'm old fashioned. I figured I'd wait for that one right guy or my wedding night, whichever came first," she said as she traced the center of his chest. She looked up. She smiled gently. "The right guy was busy saving the world."

He kissed her forehead. He watched her as her eyes fluttered for a moment before she fell asleep. He took in a breath, watching her for a while. He didn't know when he fell asleep, too.

10


	28. Chapter 28

2 Jun, Sun. 1013 (10:13 a.m.) CST

Lois blinked several times to get used to the light in the bedroom. She took in a sharp breath as she saw him smile at her.

"You're here," she said as he moved a strand of hair from her cheek.

"Yeah," he said pulling her in closer to his chest. He felt her exhale. "I didn't have anywhere else to be right now."

"Last night was real. I wasn't dreaming," she said, slightly flushed. He just smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, you know that," he said as he kissed her neck.

She breathed in deeply. "You're incorrigible," she smiled at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost a quarter after ten," Clark said as he ran his hand over her arm.

"Ten? How long have you been awake?" she said as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Almost an hour," he answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she said, playfully slapping him.

He kissed her on the mouth. She returned his kiss. He looked down on her. "I just wanted to watch you sleep," he said as he nuzzled her neck. He heard a moan escape from her lips. He smiled to himself.

"We're burning daylight," she said through pursed lips as she felt Clark lick her nipple before kissing down to her navel.

"We can stay in bed for the next fifty or sixty years," he said as he smiled up at her. "It is a Sunday. We can sleep in for once."

She smiled back raising an eyebrow. He smirked knowing that she thought that was an incredulous thought. "Let's go for breakfast, then," he said as he kissed her again.

She nodded as he got off of her. She sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm going to take a shower," she smiled as she shyly got off the bed and quickly entered her bathroom.

Clark had to take in a breath to calm himself down. 'Last night really did happen,' he smiled to himself as he noticed she hadn't closed the door to the bathroom properly; taking that as a sign, perhaps. He got out of bed as well.

O-O-O

Clark watched as the water cascaded down the center of her chest as she closed her eyes ready to lather her hair with shampoo. She gasped as she opened her eyes. Her initial reaction was to cover up.

But then she smiled coyly as she closed the distance between them. Clark took in a deep breath as he felt her hand run down the center of his chest.

"That isn't fair, Clark," she said, feigning anger.

He smirked at her as he pulled her into his body. "I love you," he said as they kissed.

He pulled up on her thighs, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He paused for a moment as they both caught each other's eyes.

He rested her back against the shower wall. He took a deep breath as his knees almost buckled. Lois was concerned as she looked into his eyes. He smiled back reassuringly.

"No woman has ever made me go weak in the knees like you do, Lois. I find myself breathless sometimes when we're in the same room together. Perry's long meetings are sometimes life threatening," he said as he kissed her neck. She moaned. He looked directly into her face. "You are my Kryptonite."

"I love you, Clark," she said breathlessly as he entered her.

They made love in the shower, allowing the water to cascade over them. The hot water added to the steamy atmosphere.

O-O-O

"You don't know how many times I've imagined you in here," he said as he watched her pull her towel around her chest.

She looked up at him and smiled. She stepped towards him. She moved a strand of hair from his face. "You have super vision," she said touching his cheek.

Clark noticeably flushed pink. He grinned. "I never had the guts to use it on you," he took in a breath. He shut his eyes for a moment before he looked her in the face. "Trust me. I've had to put up some preventative measures around the house."

"Preventative measures?" she smiled back, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You got the main bedroom with a bath," he said.

Lois was slightly defensive, "You were the one who insisted."

"I know," he said as he touched her chin.

"Not even one peek?" she asked coyly.

"You know the huge bookcase in the living room that's set up against your wall?" he said as he kissed her shoulder. He heard her breathe out. He looked up at her, "I fashioned the back of it with a lead lining. Same goes with the bookcase that is against the wall in my bedroom."

She laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

He kissed her on the mouth. She kissed back. They finally came up for air.

Lois ran her hand down his right arm. She studied him for a moment. "Your bracelet that your mother made for you," she began as she touched his wrist.

"As Superman, I told you about the different types of kryptonite, all having a different effect on me. The long exposure to the green ones could kill me. The red ones affect my inhibitions, basically turning me into something I'm not. The black ones can split my human side from my Kryptonian one.

"Mom found the blue crystals on the edge of our farm when we were still living in Smallville," he said as he looked at her. "Mom and Dad noticed that I seemed like a normal human boy when I was around it. She fashioned it into a bracelet lined in lead. A biometric safety switch covered the crystals with lead which allowed me to use my powers when needed."

"It was always blue when we were on the field," Lois said.

"Yeah," he ruefully smiled. "Level the playing field. I could play football without feeling guilty."

"It got you a scholarship to Kansas," she shrugged.

"Yeah," he said. "I stopped playing after sophomore year."

"Dad died that year," he said taking in a breath. "He and mom were visiting Kansas. I couldn't stop the accident from happening."

"You didn't play after that, I remember," she said looking up at him. Lois gulped. "It wasn't your fault, Clark. You can't be there to save everyone. You just have to do your best in the situation at hand."

He touched her cheek. "If I had lost you," he began.

"You didn't," Lois interrupted him, smiling. He nodded at her. He held her in his arms for a moment as they unconsciously synchronized their breathing.

"You know, we could always skip breakfast and go straight to bed," he smiled at her.

She laughed and slapped at his chest playfully. "You are incorrigible."

"I know. But you love me anyway," he said as he led her into her room. "I'll meet you in the living room in ten?"

She nodded. She watched him leave her room. She took a deep breath and smiled before she started to change into some clothes.

7


	29. Chapter 29

2 Jun, Sun. 1045 (10:45 a.m.) CST

Lois smiled to herself as she thought about the events of the past ten hours. She started to straighten up the room. She picked up Clark's trousers from the floor. A small red box dropped from the pocket. She hesitated before picking up the velvet covered jewelry box. She took in a breath as she opened it up to see a diamond ring.

She took in a sharp breath as Clark suddenly appeared in front of her. He gently took her hands into his. They both took a deep breath.

Clark smiled at her as he gently took the box from her. He shrugged as she looked up into his face. He took in a deep breath.

"This thing's been burning a hole in my pocket for the last seven months," he said looking down on the two carat ring. He looked up at her, giving her a grin. "It was a lovely October evening. I thought I had everything covered. I had made a reservation at Le Chateau."

"There's usually a three week wait for a table there," Lois said softly.

"Yeah," Clark shrugged his shoulders again and smiled weakly, "But you wanted to work late. You love your long hours, you know that."

Lois laughed. Clark joined in. He smiled again and continued, "We got to work writing, editing, and revising. I eventually suggested Chinese food."

"Yeah," Lois nodded her head as she remembered that evening. She canted her head, "Chinese. When you meant Chinese, you meant Chinese."

He laughed. He took in a deep breath, "You know how difficult it was to find Fortune cookies? I had to go to a Panda Express in Hong Kong."

"Well, Fortune cookies are an American invention," Lois said smiling. "The fortunes were still written in Chinese, though."

Clark laughed. He took in another deep breath. He looked down at the ring again before looking into Lois's eyes. "We left the Planet close to ten o'clock that night. The warm October day gave way to a fairly chilly night.

"I placed my coat around your shoulders after a while as we walked home," he said softly recounting the events of that night. "The moon was a half moon, bright enough to light our path. You looked so beautiful."

Lois took a breath. She began to blush. Clark touched her cheek.

"We got up to the top of the stoop. I smiled at you. You looked radiant," he looked down. "Then it felt as if my whole world started to crumble."

Lois touched his hand. He looked into her eyes.

"You mentioned seeing Carter. You looked so happy. I lied about being happy for you," he shrugged. "Then I shoved this box further down my pants pocket, ushered the both of us into the house and lived a life of hell ever since, watching you two."

"Clark," Lois began.

"You don't know how many times I had wanted to rip his arms off and beat him silly with them," Clark said seriously.

"It probably would have saved us both a lot of suffering," she said giving a laugh. He smiled at her. He looked into her eyes. She took a breath as she watched him pull the ring out of its holder.

He gulped, "I feel like I've known you my whole life. It seems as if I've been chasing after you for that long, too.

"I was upset and jealous that Carter beat me to the punch," he shrugged. "When your father first called about you, sounding concerned, and when I showed up surprising your father at Carter's estate, I was resigned to the possibility of rescuing the both of you; just as long as you got home safe.

"Then I found out what a monster he was. When I got to the warehouse, I wanted to pound his face in," he took in a deep breath. He paused as he looked into her eyes. "Then I heard you whimper. I wanted to kill him. But, you kept me grounded, Lois.

"Everything happened as if it were a dream. Bullets were flying, people appearing, medical staff hurrying this way and that, your father talking me into leaving the Wizarding world so as to keep up appearances in the regular world.

"The week away from you was a living hell for me. Then your father set up the floo connection to the fireplace. I had a way to get to you," he smiled. He raised her chin up with his finger. "I thought I'd lost you when you got engaged to him, I thought I'd lost you a second time when I couldn't stop the bleeding . . . and when I saw you in that hospital bed."

Lois ran her palms over his chest. He took a deep breath. He smiled at her, "I've been in love with you from the first moment I saw you, too, Lois.

"I've been arguing with you ever since as well," he got down on one knee. He watched her take in a breath. "It was the only way I knew to get close to you. Stupid self defense mechanism, I know.

"I'm supposed to be the Man of Steel, right," he said as he showed her the ring. "My biggest fear is rejection from you. But I figure, I'm way past that point of no return now."

He looked up into her face as he watched her take in a breath. He continued, "I've seen the rest of my life pass before me over the past few months. I don't know what my life would be like without you.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he gulped. He held the ring up to her. "Lois Granger, will you marry me."

A tear rolled down Lois's cheek. Clark took in a breath, afraid of a negative answer from her.

"You want to marry me?" Lois asked, gulping.

Clark's shoulders slouched a little. He held his breath as Lois took a hold of the ring. There was a very long pause; to Clark it seemed like another lifetime.

"Last night," she looked down. "Clark, we can't just base a relationship on what happened."

Clark took in a breath. He sighed defeated.

"I don't know what you see in me, Clark," she said crying.

Clark looked into her face. He cupped her chin. "I see the world in your eyes."

"I love you, Clark," she said as another tear rolled down her cheek. He watched her nod her head. He sprung up to a standing position. "I'll marry you."

He pulled her into his chest. They kissed for a long time. When they finally came up for air, Clark held her in his arms. She smiled up at him as she tilted her head. Clark took the ring from her and they both took a deep breath. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand. She pulled him into a kiss. They both landed on the bed.

They both laughed. She looked up at him and smiled as she ran her palm over his chest.

"I'm crushing you aren't I?" he said as he got off of her and lay down next to her taking in deep breaths. He turned to face her.

She smiled at him. He brushed her cheek. "You know, you really know how to play hard to get."

She canted her eyebrow up at him and smiled. She pulled in close to his chest.

"I mean," he said as he stroked her cheek, "You must have seen it coming. Your father told me what you can do."

She took in a deep breath as she smiled up at him. "It's about the only Wizarding thing I can do. The first time I saw a real vision was when I was two and saw my father coming to visit my mom and me in Hawaii to get her to sign divorce papers, of all things.

"I would see things that scared me; seeing what may or may not happen, just by contact. The visions usually came true," she looked up at him. "I learned to control it by the time I reached high school."

"That's why you didn't mind getting chucked by the receiver," he said laughing.

"I thought it would only be fair to make a play on my guy," she said, taking in a breath.

He smiled at her. He kissed her forehead. He looked at her again. "That's how you knew about the explosion."

She looked away for a moment before studying his face. "Courtney . . . introduced Myers as one of his associates. We danced a number at the Valentine's Day Benefit," she took in a breath. "Why were you meeting him, Clark?"

"He said he had dirt on Carter, or Courtney, whatever his name was," he said. "I guess I let my jealousy get the better of me. So you were there to save my life?"

Lois looked solemn. She took in a breath as she pulled in closer to him. He looked at her, canting an eyebrow.

"In my vision," she paused. "You two were talking one moment and then the blast occurred. When the smoke cleared, you were the only one standing.

"At the meet," she said as she looked at his face. "When I saw the wand . . ."

"Lois," Clark began. Lois placed her fingers on his lips.

"He hit me with a stunning spell before the blast. I just remember flying through the air and debris landing all over the place. Then I saw you on top of me; shielding me from the shrapnel.

"Your shirt," she paused as she unclasped the top three buttons of his shirt exposing his Superman suit. She ran her hand over the material, "the blast tore the front of it. I saw the 'S.'

"You were so angry when we got back here," she shut her eyes.

"I had no right to say what I did, Lois," he said.

"You were upset, Clark," she said looking into her eyes.

"I was jealous, Lois. I still shouldn't have said those things," he said as he kissed her palm. He canted his head, "That night, it was you who ransacked his house."

She whimpered. "I was looking for his wand. I should have seen it coming."

"Your brother, Junior, mentioned Carter . . . Courtney was gifted with some mind-blocking thing," Clark said.

"_Occlumency_. Used to one's advantage, one could even control another person's visions," she said looking into his face. "He stopped using it after he apparated into the living room. He and his two Death Eater mates hit me with three _Cruciatus_ curses. I think it was three; I lost consciousness after the third. The next thing I knew I was . . . I was bound and in that warehouse where you found me.

"He was going to use the weapons to kill so many Muggle-borns and Muggles," she said as she looked into his face. She paused. "He was going to do a lot more things that night."

"He was going to . . ." Clark trailed off understanding her vision.

"You swooped in just in time," she said averting his eyes.

"You saw him shoot me, didn't you?" he asked as he turned her chin up so that she looked at him.

"Ninety-nine percent of my visions come true, Clark," she said looking up into his face. "I knew that the vision of you was that one percent. Or at least I thought I did. I was in the Wizarding world, Clark.

"It didn't matter what he was going to do to me," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You were supposed to be safe."

"Lois," Clark said as he wiped her cheek.

"You showed up," she said as he hugged her. "I was so scared, Clark. I saw the potion that was used on the ammo."

"That's why you asked me to leave. Lois, those bullets were meant for me," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"If the bullets entered your system, Clark," she paused. "It would have affected you faster than it did me."

"Still, Lois," Clark began.

"The world needs you far more than it does me, Clark," she said looking at him.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. He took in a deep breath. "I need you far more than the world needs me, Lois. I've known in my heart that you'd always be in my life. I don't know why you didn't see that?

"I mean, we've touched before, handshakes, hugs," he smiled at her, "obviously not as intimately as we did last night, but still."

She blushed. He kissed her again. She laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "As I got older, I was able to be a bit more selective as far as whose futures I was getting a glimpse of."

"You never once wanted to find out about my future?" he smirked at her, good naturedly. "Not even Superman's future? I mean you were a bit enamored with me."

She smiled at him. "I was infatuated with Superman. I've been _in_ love with you."

Lois looked away from him for a moment. Clark studied her for a moment. She looked up at him. She took in a breath as she sat up. "I guess," she started. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked, as he too sat up. He caressed her cheek with his palm.

"I don't think I could have dealt with seeing your future . . . without me being a part of it," she said.

"Lois," he said pulling her into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you more," she said.

She took in a breath. "I guess I did have a vision . . . I guess it was more of a dream before I woke up at Hogwarts."

Clark smiled at her. He listened intently as he watched her take a gulp.

"I was in your kitchen at the farm. You know how the window overlooks the yard. There were four kids running around and playing with brooms of all things," she said. "I was cutting vegetables when this small little black haired grey eyed young girl, couldn't have been more than two or three years old, came barreling into my shins. She was crying. There was this brown haired blue eyed young man, maybe about twelve or thirteen who came in holding a broom."

O-O-O

"Mommy," the little girl cried burying her face into Lois's thigh. The young man looked up at the woman wide eyed as if he was bracing himself for punishment. "Junior and the older kids won't let me play with a broom."

"Oh, come on Laney," the boy said, gently grabbing a hold of his sister's small hand. "You're just too young to be flying."

"They know I can't fly on my own," the little girl cried as she looked up at her brother. "It's not fair!"

"Okay," Lois interrupted as she took the young man to the side. "You're supposed to be looking out for the younger kids. Let her have a try once in a while. Trust me, relationships with family are the most precious you're going to have. Your sister looks up to you."

"Okay, Mom," Junior said nodding his head. After a while, he gave her a toothless grin.

She watched as the boy named Junior put his arm around the little girl named Lane as he handed the little girl the broom. She smiled to herself.

"That was some pretty sound motherly advice," a voice from behind her said.

She turned and took in a quick breath as she saw the dark haired news reporter close the distance between them. She saw him smile before he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Hi," she said softly.

"After six kids, you still look amazing, you know that," he said as he leaned against the counter right next to where she stood.

For a moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The situation was a bit unnerving. "You know their father's probably going to walk in any moment," she said taking a step to the side, which forced her into the corner.

"You're probably right," he smiled coyly as he brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. He took a step forward.

O-O-O

"I woke up," Lois said sitting up. She stood up from the bed. Clark sat up and looked at her.

He watched her take in a breath. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You woke up pretty startled, Lois," Clark said, concerned. He gulped. "Did I hurt you in that vision?"

Lois turned back to him, shaking her head. "Of course not," she gulped.

"You woke up as if it were a nightmare," he said studying her face. "What happened after I took a step towards you?"

"You put your arms around my waist and pulled me towards you," she said shrugging.

"Okay," Clark said standing up and taking a step toward her. He hooked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You kissed me," Lois said, looking down.

Clark placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I kissed you? Is that so frightening?" he said as he traced his finger along her jaw line.

"You said, 'I love you, Mrs. Kent,'" she said exhaling. "I woke up.

"At the time, I didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me. I guess the dream was like a slap in the face."

He watched her shrug, her eyes close to tears. He took a breath. "So I wrapped my arms around your waist, huh," he said as he did so, pulling her into his body. She nodded.

"And I told you, 'I love you, Mrs. Kent,'" he said as he kissed her neck. He heard a moan escape her lips. He looked into her face. "I probably would never say that," he smirked at her.

She laughed nervously. He smiled at her. They kissed each other for a long time. She leaned into his chest after the kiss, resting her cheek on his chest, for a moment.

"I would have probably called you Mrs. Granger-Kent," he said seriously, as he looked into her eyes. "Or even Ms. Granger; it's probably easier to keep your byline, professionally speaking."

"You'd let me do that?" Lois asked, wide eyed.

Clark studied her face for a moment. He gave her a grin. "Parents let their kids do stuff, teachers let their students do things within reason, and employers do the same with their workers," he said raising her chin. "Husbands and wives have the same stake in the marriage relationship.

"I wouldn't mind it if you kept your surname," he smiled at her. "Your name is a big part of who you are."

"I love you Clark," Lois said as she looked up into his face.

"I love you more, Lois," he said as he kissed her again.

They both laughed after they broke the kiss. "Oh boy, what will our parents say," she asked.

"Your father will most definitely say, 'finally,'" he said.

"We should probably call them."

"Why?" he said. She raised her eyebrow. "I mean, why not pay them a visit?"

She smiled at him as she nodded. She looked at her watch, "It's eleven here. That would make it seven a.m. there."

"You want to use the floo network or fly?" he asked smiling.

She hesitated for a moment. She looked at him, returning his smile, "We haven't flown since Perry announced my engagement."

"Yeah," he said softly. "It was petty of me."

She shrugged. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I probably should change into my suit. We wouldn't want to freak out the onlookers," he said smiling before spinning quickly.

He nodded at her as he held out his hand. She smiled back, taking it. He squeezed her hand as he pulled her in closer to his body, ready for takeoff.

FIN

18

* * *

A.N. Thanks for coming along for the 3 story ride!


End file.
